


韦恩-肯特那一家

by AndrelWilliam



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Tim Drake, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Top Kon-El | Conner Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 42,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: ※ CP：superbat kontim jaydick timsteph(过去) jondami(后期)※ 人物OOC 情节欢乐 有主线剧情※ 设定：布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特是结婚十年的夫夫，互相隐瞒自己的超级英雄身份，同时克拉克也不知道布鲁斯是韦恩集团的总裁；达米安是婚后两人代孕的孩子，结婚时克拉克带来了康纳，而布鲁斯带来了迪克杰森提姆





	1. Chapter 1

提摩西·德雷克套着松松垮垮的超人T恤，下半身光溜溜地趴在床上刷着推特，搞得推门进来的康纳捂着眼睛连连大叫。

 

“提米，把裤子穿上！把裤子穿上！”康纳捂着眼睛把手中热气腾腾的意面小心翼翼地放在桌子上，提姆嫌弃地瞥了一眼昨晚丢在地上的脏兮兮的内裤，余光还扫到了康纳捂着脸的手分明露出了一条缝隙。

 

“做都做过了，有什么不好意思的。这么变得这么纯情，不像你啊大情圣？”提姆满不在乎地直起身子，也就拿着T恤下摆扯了扯遮住了下面，挑了挑眉毛盯着康纳。

 

“我这不是改过自新了吗……而且看着你我才觉得不好意思的……”康纳傻笑着把手慢慢放下，弯起腰去床柜里找提姆的新内裤。

 

 

小时候又不是没看过，现在反而不好意思了。提姆没办这句话说出口，但他很享受康纳在他面前害羞局促的样子。从小到大，康纳都是叛逆的那个孩子。提姆刚见到他的时候他们才8岁，康纳看到克拉克抱着提姆的样子第二天就去剪了个飞机头，虽然造型丑的要死还被克拉克揍了一顿。从此开始，康纳总是和提姆在不同方向较着劲——提姆成绩优异，康纳就混成了孩子王；提姆和班里最漂亮最聪明的女孩史蒂芬妮谈恋爱，康纳就换了无数个女朋友见妞就泡……一直到高中，这小子才总算缓过神来把自己留了好几年的头发剃成了平头，不再穿时髦的皮夹克改穿黑T恤，也利落地结束了自己所有的情史。

 

然而提姆的报复心还没得到满足，也轮到他倒霉了——交往了4年如胶似漆的女友突然开始数落他一堆不是：书呆子、极客、不抽时间陪她、从来不会哄她……提姆压根没想这些，他喜欢史蒂芬妮，但他也有自己的生活呀。思考良久之后他决定和史蒂芬妮以最真诚的态度谈谈，然而下场是一巴掌和一句“你陪康纳的时间都比陪我的多！”

 

提姆捂着自己的脸呆呆地看着史蒂芬妮拉着闺蜜卡珊气冲冲地离开，看着刚刚接到紧急消息赶来的康纳一脸错愕。

 

就这样，经历了一段时间的空窗期，提姆和康纳都进入了紧张的大学备考阶段。在克拉克的强烈要求和布鲁斯的暗示下，提姆和康纳搬进了一家临学校很近的小公寓里，让提姆照看一下康纳这个吊车尾。

 

寂静黑夜，一来二去，提姆已经不记得是谁先亲上谁的，总之他们就搞在一起了。他们是名义上的兄弟，是从8岁开始一起长大的竹马。但似乎就是有一种魔力让他们都不怎么在乎这个，把这当成男孩子之间的放松。不过说实话，提姆一开始是很努力地抗争过了，然而肯特家族皮糙肉厚，提姆念书念出的小身板打不过康纳。但肯特家族的人除了皮糙肉厚，还有一项器大活好。提姆抗争了几次，之后就乖乖躺下享受了。

 

 

收拾好脏衣服，康纳蹑手蹑脚地端了杯水，递给把意面塞满腮帮子的提姆。他瞧了瞧提姆通红的小脸，宽大T恤下若隐若现的身躯，还有赤裸白皙的双腿……

 

提姆拍掉康纳摸上腰的手：“等会，我还没吃完。”转瞬露出一个小恶魔的微笑让康纳心跳漏了半拍。

 

 

“叮——”提姆转过头瞥见摇晃的手机上显示着“布鲁斯”，啥也没说就一脚踹开刚刚啃上自己脖颈的康纳，摁下接通喊了一声“你好——”

 

“提姆，你一个人在吗？”提姆对从床下摇摇晃晃爬起来的康纳打了个手势，示意他赶快出去：“嗯……康纳在隔壁房间写作业呢，怎么了吗？”

 

“噢，就是和你说一声，从今天开始你就不用和卡珊一起夜巡了。”

 

“为什么？！”提姆惊天动地的嗓音让走到门口的康纳忍不住回头，但被提姆一个眼刀吓得跑出去。

 

“因为你要准备考大学了，提姆。”布鲁斯的话波澜不惊，就好像像个正常的父亲而不是蝙蝠侠，“你……还要多帮着点康纳，以后你晚上也可以给他做考前辅导。”

 

“我的成绩没问题！就算是夜巡我也可以辅导康纳！”提姆生气地说，自从二年前达米安抢了他的罗宾位置之后他就只能和黑蝙蝠、蝙蝠女孩一起夜巡，但他和史蒂芬妮掰了之后，他就只能忍受着卡珊的冷嘲热讽夜巡了。而现在，蝙蝠侠居然剥夺红罗宾夜巡的资格，就是因为一个小小的大学考试？

 

“不要再说了，提姆！”布鲁斯用严肃的声音下了命令，“你和史蒂芬妮分手了之后她和卡珊要分开夜巡然后就在蝙蝠洞里怨念的不行，我耳朵快起茧了——你就趁现在休息一阵子，等到结束了考试你就可以回来——和我一起。”

 

刚想反驳我可以马上去自主招生的提姆住了嘴，转念一想能气一气达米安那个小恶魔崽子也好：“好吧。”

 

布鲁斯挂断电话，看到克拉克也在和康纳通电话。

 

——

 

“呃，好吧——好吧，那我待在公寓里就好了。”康纳很平和地就接受了克拉克安排他不去巡查的提议，毕竟能多点时间和提姆待在一起也是很好的。

 

“嗯，康纳，你在公寓也要小心——不能暴露了你自己的身份，如果你暴露了，我在布鲁斯面前的身份也会暴露的。”克拉克谨慎地叮嘱着。

 

康纳答应了，他始终不明白为什么克拉克不愿意把自己是超人这个秘密告诉布鲁斯。他们都已经结婚十年了，克拉克都习惯跟随他出席韦恩集团的年会，穿着西装打领带去和一群吸血鬼假笑。但克拉克总是对康纳说：这个秘密越少人知道越好，特别是喜欢作死的布鲁斯不能知道。也的确，他的继父虽然是个普通人，但总是侠肝义胆，动不动就给自己搞出一堆伤口，要不然就是喜欢在实验室一呆就是一整晚，研究一个什么发明还要把自己搞得浑身是伤……克拉克就怕把自己的秘密身份告诉布鲁斯以后他会更加肆无忌惮。

 

这点久而久之康纳也理解了，毕竟他也见证过作死的布鲁斯，也见证过把作死这点遗传给自己领养的三个儿子身上，当上警察的迪克和爱打架的杰森还好理解，但他的提姆就老是被学校的小混混欺负还不告诉他，他上床的时候总能看到提姆的新伤口。

 

康纳叹了口气，想着怎样在不被发现的情况下更好地保护提姆，毕竟超级小子的制服设计——没有任何遮挡脸部的面具，如果他直接出现在提姆面前他肯定会被认出来的。

 

但他又转念一想，他巡查的区域转给克拉克后他的日子估计也不好过，毕竟家里还有那个恶魔崽子呢——

 

 

“克拉克，达米安的钢琴课要迟到了——”

 

“啊，好的！”克拉克匆匆忙忙挂掉电话，拉起达米安的手不顾后者不满地“TT”了一句。然而出去的时候时间已经来不及了，克拉克走到公共车站，瞥了一眼四下无人对达米安说：“咱们飞过去吧。”

 

现任罗宾翻了个白眼。

 

是的，在这种混乱的、你瞒我我瞒你的家庭关系里，只有达米安·韦恩-肯特大人才知晓这一切。


	2. Chapter 2

达米安·韦恩-克拉克，10岁，现任罗宾。作为布鲁斯和克拉克的爱情结晶，他的诞生源于克拉克的“混合精子”提议，然而克拉克幻想中的一个长着布鲁斯可爱脸庞和自己蓝眼睛的小天使越长越像布鲁斯，连老管家阿尔弗雷德看到达米安都老泪纵横表示看到了布鲁斯老爷小时候的样子。好吧，氪星精子到这时候就怂了（大米：这是我父亲强大基因的力量）。

 

作为韦恩家族优良血统的继承人，达米安自然充满了自豪感，他与三个领养来的哥哥和一个继兄自然是不一样——在8岁时，他就发现了蝙蝠侠和罗宾的真实身份并且要求成为罗宾，导致德雷克被迫退休成为红罗宾。同年，克拉克在他不小心用冷冻呼吸冰冰淇淋让他也发现了超人和超级小子的真实身份。因此，达米安成功成为了唯一一个同时知道蝙蝠侠和超人真实身份的人，但揭露——不好意思，达米安没有这个兴趣。

 

现在对于达米安最要紧的事情，是德雷克。他偷听到父亲大人许诺在德雷克考试之后给予他罗宾之位，这可是挑衅了他的存在！他是血统纯正的蝙蝠侠之子，未来的蝙蝠侠，怎么能不在父亲身边夜巡呢？

 

 

而且要是让他和布朗、该隐两个叽叽喳喳的女孩一起夜巡，他会疯掉的。

 

因此他要偷偷展开一个计划，首选是让德雷克和布朗和好，这样他就可以愉快地和他的女友还有卡珊一起夜巡了。

 

但布朗现在根本不会去见德雷克，而德雷克像是个正常的书呆子一头扎进了书海。

 

 

达米安盘算了一阵子，感觉最有可能的时间还是圣诞节了。那一天家族的所有人都会回到老庄园过圣诞节，他可以屈尊给德雷克和布朗策划一个甜蜜的假日。

 

这时候口袋里传来一阵震动，达米安掏出手机——他那个智商为零、情商泛滥得不像韦恩家族成员的大哥发来一条充满了“颜文字”的短信：

 

“今年小翅膀回家过圣诞（´∀｀*)，太感动了(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)大家要和小翅膀相亲相爱哦！(｡˘•ε•˘｡)”

 

达米安默默点击了删除。

 

——

 

杰森·陶德，目前遇上了人生中仅次于小丑的重大危机。

 

早年当罗宾的时候，杰森就看出来他的大哥有身兼维密超模和变装皇后的气质，同时还是调皮捣蛋的代言人。不得不说，一直停留在青春期的迪克一见面带坏了康纳，两个人赶着时髦热潮就换了一身金属朋克装扮。而和自己还算亲近的乖孩子鸟宝宝，也从跟着自己看莎士比亚和简奥斯汀变成了和康纳较劲的熊孩子。

 

可以说，康纳和提姆变成现在针尖对麦芒的势态，有很大程度都是迪克的一惊一乍的原因。而他本人浑然不知。

 

所幸在他离家出走之后，迪克的兴趣从带坏康纳变成了骚扰他——每个月来他的大学探望他，还带各种零食和求撒娇求抱抱，导致他和暗恋的星火表白的时候，对方一脸疑惑地看着他：“你不是gay吗？”

 

 

迪基鸟才是gay！他愤愤不平地想着。

 

然后现在，他和迪克被背对背地捆在一个小仓库里。

然后他现在是隐藏身份的红头罩。

然后迪克穿着他那身夜翼的色情紧身衣。

然后他的后背贴着迪克不安分的、像是没穿裤子的屁股上……

 

“哇，真是惨呢，红头罩先生，你也挨了好几棍吧。”迪克额头上的伤口还在缓慢地流血，估计他刚才被敲得不轻，整个人还晕乎乎的，所以身体也不安分地扭来扭去。

 

“多亏了你。”幸好杰森让布鲁斯在头罩里加装了变声器，迪克完全没认出他——

 

“嘿，如果不是绑在一起，我倒还很乐意——和你多呆一会呢。”迪克的嘴角露出微笑，而杰森面罩下露出震惊的表情——不，不会吧，迪基鸟这是……在和他调情？

 

好吧，这可不是他的想法。他只不过是忍不住救了几次蠢毙了的夜翼罢了，没想到迪克就缠上他了——殴打那些毒贩的时候迪基鸟总会冒出来，就像个鸟妈妈一样，很符合他的本性。

 

毕竟他小的时候曾经告诉提姆迪克有一天会做他的后妈，吓得提姆好几天不敢正眼看他心爱的大哥。

 

 

然而迪基鸟和他调情……哇，这简直是太恶心了。杰森尽量忍受迪克叽叽喳喳说出来的那些暧昧词眼，而这在这个小黑屋里显得更加诡异。迪克虽然总粘着他，也不那么直，但他怎么可能和自己的弟弟谈情说爱呢，就像是提姆不可能和康纳在一起一样。

 

可他不能暴露自己的身份。杰森在内心天人交战之时，蝙蝠洞传回了“布鲁斯老爷请假和克拉克共进晚餐”的消息。他翻了个白眼关掉了头罩内置AI系统，同时迪基鸟鸡妈妈一样的嗓音正式传到他耳朵里。

 

很好，就算他们不是兄弟，他也不会选择迪克的——就凭他喋喋不休的嘴巴。迪克的话题已经跳跃到了“我的一个朋友和这个朋友的青梅竹马”，很好，迪克被逼婚不是他的错，是芭芭拉的错。大龄女青年芭芭拉长达二十五年的单身生涯里只有迪克在她身边，害得每一个男孩都以为芭芭拉是他的女朋友，包括布鲁斯和戈登。在芭芭拉还没决定好她到底是性冷淡还是蕾丝边前，迪克被迫成了她用来抵抗戈登的工具。

 

最瞎的是布鲁斯都没看到大儿子像个鱼钩一样弯。杰森吐槽道，如果布鲁斯对待身边的人也能心明眼亮，那么说不定他就会在大学招聘会上把小记者泡回家。

 

内心还在滚动吐槽的杰森瞥到几个手下推开了门，盘算着怎么把他们悄无声息地放倒。没想到刚解开绳索迪克就以一个飞快的踢击踢晕了其中一个，随后又转身放倒了两个，最后双腿夹着一个来了个大腿绞杀。

 

杰森尽力不去看迪克这一套行云流水又带点色情的动作，特别是最后他的屁股在他面前飞舞的样子——“你动静太大了，蠢货。”

 

“是吗，不愿意和我一起冒险吗？红头罩。”迪克汗淋淋的脖子微微扬起。

 

杰森有一瞬间有点心动。

 

——

 

迪克·格雷森是我哥，理查德·格雷森是我哥。杰森在内心默念数十遍，顺便放倒了好几个毒贩。

 

事实证明，心有旁骛的确事半功倍，而且容易出岔子。

 

 

在这个团伙感受到杰森的烦躁之后，他们被干净利落地收拾干净了。迪克阻止了几次他的杀人行为，同时成功把话题转移到了最近终于友善相处的“弟弟们”中。这点上杰森一点也不觉得小红鸟温柔可爱达米安聪明乖巧康纳沉稳懂事，他们只不过是害人精控制狂和捣蛋鬼而已。

 

 

“……我最小的那个弟弟非常有爱心，他养了一直很可爱的狗还有……”迪克满脸幸福地说着。

“提图斯只是他实现统治欲的工具罢了。”杰森一边核对账目一边漫不经心地回答道。

 

迪克的表情凝固了。

杰森的动作僵了一下，他突然感觉到一种很熟悉的、蝙蝠家的凝视。

 

“等等，你怎么知道他的狗叫提图斯？难道你——”迪克认真地盯着他的背影，若有所思。

 

“我是杰森的好朋友。”杰森说出来的一刻就后悔了，他看到迪克疑惑的表情变成了超级惊讶的表情。

“是的——我认识你，迪克，所以我才会这么多次救你——”杰森只能把这个谎扯得更大，他回去得问问星火有没有什么能消除记忆的方法，“杰森和我是……大学同学，我开始当红头罩以后被他发现，然后他告诉了我关于他家里人的事情……”

 

“杰森居然把我们的身份透露给其他人？！”迪克似乎看起来气得不轻，杰森此刻好想抽自己一巴掌。

 

“因为我也察觉到他异于常人的敏锐，所以……”杰森面罩下冷汗直流，他一生中绝对没有这么背过。

 

“噢——”迪克看起来总算是被说服了，他再次上下打量着杰森，思考片刻，露出一个诡异的笑容。

 

“你是杰森大学的同学，看起来你们关系很好——”

 

杰森迫于无奈点了点头。

 

“你的真名是——？”

 

“罗伊，罗伊·哈珀。”杰森叹了一口气，他就这么把军火库卖给蝙蝠家了。

 

“罗伊——你不会是奥利弗·奎恩身边的那个罗伊吧！”迪克上来亲昵地拍了拍他的肩膀，杰森这才想起来罗伊很小的时候见过迪克，在商业大佬的年会上，“好久不见你了，奎恩还好吗？噢对，你从高中就离家出走了。”

 

杰森假装点了点头，罗伊的履历无可挑剔，多年来为了躲避奎恩也没留下什么痕迹，迪克应该不会发现。

 

“不过我还是很生气小翅膀居然会把我们家的真实身份告诉别人——奎恩也不知道蝙蝠侠的真名呀。”迪克亲昵地挨着他的肩膀，这让杰森感觉有点不自然——

“所以罗伊，你劝小翅膀回家过个圣诞节，他回家的话我就不把这件事情告诉布鲁斯。”

 

杰森感受到迪克的目光在他身上慢慢游移——

 

“如果他不愿意呢？”

“不愿意的话，你就要假扮我的男朋友跟我回家过圣诞节，否则我把你们两个的事情一起告诉布鲁斯。”

迪克露出一个恶魔的微笑。


	3. Chapter 3

这注定是一个载入蝙蝠家史册的圣诞节。

 

一个诡异的，全员到齐的圣诞节。

 

提姆听说杰森要回家的时候内心百感交集，小时候本来他与杰森要好，但亲爱迷人的大哥和康纳成为铁哥们之后，他就义无反顾地投靠了大哥争宠。这也同时导致了杰森在叛逆期的时候坚决反对他继任罗宾，然后与布鲁斯大吵一架离家出走。

 

挑选礼物也是个技术活。

 

怎样不让布鲁斯察觉到又能让达米安生气？提姆苦思冥想。

 

同时冥思苦想的还有康纳：他还在想给提姆的圣诞礼物——运动器具？得了吧，怎么也没办法让提姆出门。电子产品？提姆对待电子产品宛如女明星对待化妆品，康纳可不保证自己能买到符合提姆心仪的礼物。他思考再三……

 

 

今年的圣诞节有了更丰盛的大餐，得益于杰森的归来。离家最早的杰森看起来是这个家唯一没有继承布鲁斯家务技能0分的人，而且今年圣诞节，他和阿尔弗雷德一起烤了饼干和火鸡，还做了烟熏火腿。

 

“能看到杰森少爷你，我真是太高兴了。”阿尔弗雷德一边开着一瓶上好的香槟一边激动地说。

 

“啊，我也很想你呢……阿尔弗雷德。”杰森一边穿着围裙忙碌着一边看到迪克抛来的媚眼就打了个寒战。

 

 

康纳和提姆开着车到的时候，所有人都已经到了。提姆和康纳小声抱怨昨晚不应该做得太晚让他睡过了头，推开门发觉克拉克和布鲁斯在布置圣诞树。布鲁斯今年心情格外地好，平常都宁愿懒洋洋地烤暖炉。今年罪犯也需要个和平的圣诞节，而且杰森回家了。虽然布鲁斯和杰森还互相不搭理，但他心里其实很开心。

 

史蒂芬妮也是个大麻烦，提姆和她大概有超过六个月没讲过话了，全靠卡珊传话。提姆想和她打声招呼，然而她还是头也不回地走了。

 

“别失望，哥们。”康纳宽慰地拍了拍提姆的肩膀。提姆叹了口气，举起果汁抱怨着为什么自己还没到饮酒年龄。

 

因此，到了长桌上，一切就变得很古怪了。布鲁斯一如既往地坐在端头的主座，一边是克拉克，一边是达米安。克拉克的旁边是康纳和提姆。而他们对面是迪克和杰森。史蒂芬妮不愿意和提姆坐在同一边，因此她和卡珊坐在了杰森旁边。这下，只有阿尔弗雷德坐在提姆旁边了，他还要感受来自史蒂芬妮的怨念。

 

杰森也坐立不安，迪克就坐在他的旁边——这位兴致勃勃的大哥总是满怀期待和欣慰地看着他，让他起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩。他脑海里总是循环着——不伦恋、兄弟相爱、德国骨科……

 

“你们……听说过温切斯特的……两兄弟吗？”

杰森突然开口，所有人安静下来，静静等着他接着说下去。

 

“他们在一起了。”杰森环视了一圈呢所有人仍然盯着他，没反应，加了一句：“有点恶心。”

 

迪克不明所以地眨巴眨巴眼睛，康纳一脸苍白，提姆死人脸地捏了捏康纳的手。

 

“啊……是的，”迪克反应过来，“他们是兄弟诶，谁会对自家兄弟——有欲望？”

 

“可是我听到爸爸偷偷叫父亲‘daddy’。”达米安冷不丁地说。

 

“哇！小D！你怎么在这！”迪克大叫起来捂住达米安的耳朵，“少儿不宜少儿不宜！”达米安翻了个白眼，表示我什么都知道。

 

康纳忐忑不安。

 

 

阿尔弗雷德上完菜之后，克拉克在布鲁斯的示意下说了几句客套的话，然后就是布鲁斯了——

“我今天非常开心，所有人都能欢聚一堂。如果过去发生了什么，在今天这个日子都不重要了。所以我为大家准备了特殊的礼物——”

 

一个密码盒子被端上来了，在布鲁斯的示意下，迪克疑惑重重地从里面抽了一张号码，然后是杰森、卡珊……

 

“我这里有两套去马尔代夫的双人联票，豪华游艇、蜜月套房，为期一周。”布鲁斯举起酒杯，“抽到的幸运儿可以和自己的伴儿一起去，康纳和提姆也可以去。现在，嗯……四号和六号。”

 

康纳满心欢喜地听着，又一瞬间失落。与此同时，杰森和史蒂芬妮突然爆出一句话：“啊？/是我！”

 

看到史蒂芬妮兴奋的样子，康纳倒是倒吸了一口冷气。提姆开始坐立不安了，他频频看向史蒂芬妮，而对方似乎也对提姆有所回应——

 

 

“我选提姆。”杰森突然开口了，所有人——特别是康纳，超级震惊的看着杰森。

 

“小翅膀？”迪克目瞪口呆地看着杰森，杰森脑海里继续天人交战——达米安不行，这个小恶魔；康纳不熟；女孩们不行；罗伊和星火任何一个人不行；迪克……迪克绝对不行！不伦恋、兄弟相爱、德国骨科……

 

 

“我……我选提姆，有问题吗？”杰森瞪着提姆。

“我可没这么答应……”“提姆，你有三个安全屋，全是我帮你打扫的，如果你想要以后……”“好，我答应。”提姆被吓到了，他不知道杰森为什么会这么激动。

 

康纳完全没预料到这个地步，杰森身材健壮、又帅又狂野，怎么可能没有女朋友呢？他上次见到康纳，还看到杰森身边有一个身材曼妙的异域女郎。而他刚才又那样子发言——等等，都说反同最严重的是深柜，那么按这样推算，杰森岂不是……

 

“诶，等等——！”史蒂芬妮一向是不想主动开口又喜欢一个浪漫时机的人，她刚才给了提姆足够多的暗示，然而提姆刚想回应，就被杰森打断了。

 

“杰森，这不公平，你不能威胁提姆。”卡珊替史蒂芬妮说话了，达米安也不开心地喊：“杰森，你没人找的话就找迪克。”

 

这下提姆又犹豫起来了，史蒂芬妮难得主动接近他，两人的眼神对上了，一切慢慢回到了几年前那个浪漫的夜晚……

 

 

“等等！”康纳一番常规地尖叫起来，所有人都被吓到了。他深呼了一口气，只有这个办法了，他迅速拿出藏在椅子下面的礼物包装，拆开以后拿出一个小盒子单腿跪下——“史蒂芬妮，我其实一直有件事情藏在我内心很久了……所以，你愿意给我这个机会让我和你一起去二人旅行吗？”

 

按理说一般的姑娘会狠狠地把这个莽撞的小子拒绝，然而，

她是浪漫的史蒂芬妮·布朗。康纳事后流着泪后悔着——

 

“我愿意！”史蒂芬妮感动地流下了眼泪。

 

 

提姆的嘴巴张大到能塞下一个鸡蛋，达米安愤怒地捶着桌子，卡珊目光呆滞无话可说，迪克歪着头不知道发了什么，克拉克在众人惊讶之余飞到北极冷静了0.5秒，而布鲁斯

 

布鲁斯阴着脸看着蝙蝠家史上最大的闹剧在他面前上演。


	4. Chapter 4

康纳后悔，十分后悔。他一时冲动在史蒂芬妮面前说出了那些话，就像是他一时冲动买了个玻璃戒指想和提姆告白，他一时冲动用玻璃戒指大张旗鼓地邀请史蒂芬妮，史蒂芬妮一时冲动答应了他，杰森一时冲动邀请提姆，提姆一时冲动和康纳大喊：“你背叛了我！你泡了我的前女友！我要和杰森在双人浴缸里OOXX到第二天天亮！”（达米安：恶心，德雷克）

 

虽然随后杰森被布鲁斯叫去训话，并保证不会动提姆一根毫毛（康纳也知道他不会，康纳有超级听力）。但康纳后悔的是，提姆不理他了，甚至在韦恩庄园和公寓里都划分出严格的三八线禁止他接近他。他只能偶尔用超级速度去亲亲他的提姆，但那0.1秒完全不够。

 

当然史蒂芬妮也没对他认真——“你很好康纳，但你不是我的菜。我只是用你气气提姆，你没所谓吧？反正如果情况可以我可以在马尔代夫和他私奔。”

 

康纳点了点头，心想自己做的多少是值得的。他还要看着杰森，万一那个单身22年的帅哥真的是个对兄弟下手的深柜呢？

 

 

另一方面，达米安坐立不安。他好不容易黑进蝙蝠侠的系统设定抽到的数字一定是有史蒂芬妮的，但他没想到这个结果——那个软弱的德雷克，还有不知道从哪冒出来的康纳·肯特。达米安越想越气，拿起武士刀就踹开了康纳的卧室。康纳被吓了一跳。

 

“你个混蛋！”达米安一刀扎在康纳旁边的被子上，康纳愣住了，“你居然喜欢布朗？！”

 

“怎么了！”康纳看着达米安气冲冲的样子，就觉得不太对劲。

 

“你毁了我的计划——让德雷克和他女朋友复合的计划！”达米安生气地大喊，眼睛眯成一条细缝——“不对，你以前没这么表现，难不成其实你对德雷克……”

 

“对！我喜欢史蒂芬妮，可是提姆一直和她在一起！以前我和提姆对着干行不通，所以我现在就换了个办法！”康纳战栗地叫起来，达米安和他父亲一样是个超级聪明的人，如果他被发现了喜欢提姆那也还好，但如果他被发现不仅喜欢提姆还破了他的处还上下跳跃翻滚各种体位道具都尝试过一边那就是他的错了。就算他是半氪星人，布鲁斯也会把他拧成麻花丢出去。

 

达米安眉毛一挑，算是满意了这个结果。毕竟，和提姆对着干他还蛮开心的。

 

“但我可不能帮你，康纳。”达米安微笑着，“我要支持提姆和史蒂芬妮。”

 

“哦？为什么，你不是一直和提姆作对吗？”康纳挑起眉毛。

 

“想要娶蝙蝠家的人，先公开你的身份吧，氪星人！”达米安抽出刀大步离开了房间。

 

康纳看着他远去的背影，想了想这句话一点错都没有。

 

 

杰森回到和罗伊同住的宿舍，看着满地的垃圾，狠狠地抽了罗伊一巴掌。

 

宿醉的军火库一下子从床上滚了下来。

 

“呃……啥，杰鸟？你怎么回来了，昨天才是圣诞节。”罗伊揉了揉乱得像个鸟窝的脑袋，睡眼惺忪地看着暴怒着的杰森。

 

“滚起来！看你把房间都弄成什么样子了。”红头罩明显脾气暴躁，蹲在地上捡着用过的酒瓶子和乱糟糟的衣服，一起扔进了垃圾桶。

 

罗伊打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地伸了伸胳膊：“小杰鸟，我还以为你会过几天才回来呢……”

 

“我马上要走了，我是来和你说一件事情的。”杰森明显非常严肃，而罗伊立即强打精神，

“我需要你扮演红头罩。”

 

罗伊满脸疑惑。

 

 

鸟宝宝真的是能把他气死。杰森扛着一大堆行李想着，邋遢鬼提姆什么都收拾不好，最后都要他来搞定。也就只有康纳那个皮糙肉厚的受得了他了，杰森心想。

 

另一方面，穿着红头罩装扮的罗伊例行巡逻。

 

“哈罗~看来你也没有圣诞节假期呀。”

罗伊低头一看，夜翼站在下一层。

 

想必这就是小杰鸟说的“麻烦”罗伊想。他拉起栏杆想翻下去，却被迪克示意把头伸下来。

罗伊没有怀疑地照做了。

 

优雅美丽的夜翼，缓缓取下了他下巴的盔甲，给他来了个蜘蛛侠式的吻。情史丰富的夜翼吻技惊人，罗伊脑子一时间被搅得被迷迷糊糊的了。

 

“浪漫的开端？”夜翼露出一个微笑。

 

罗伊挣扎着没让自己掉下来，摇摇晃晃地傻笑起来。

夜翼，有着全国可以为之倾倒的屁股，和世界上最灵巧的舌头。

 

 

实际上，现在最坐立不安的既不是康纳，也不是杰森，而是达米安。因为还在圣诞节假期，布鲁斯和克拉克便心安理得地腻在庄园，达米安也被布鲁斯盯得很死。但他现在很担心史蒂芬妮和提姆，他昨天暴露得太心急，让康纳知道了他的意图。

 

所幸蝙蝠老爹很贴心地在他们的飞机上和游艇上都安装了摄像头，也在行李里藏了窃听器，他只需要趁着他和爸爸亲热的时刻偷偷来蝙蝠洞就能监视到他们的所作所为。

 

唔……陶德那个家伙一点也没变，喜欢看什么古典文学。德雷克闷头把自己的3DS玩没电之后，就开始睡觉了。史蒂芬妮专心致志地看着言情小说……好吧，无聊的女孩子。而康纳，他在写作业……

 

达米安一时被惊愕地说不出话来。然而突然间，他的本能告诉他，他很危险……

 

 

“达米安。”

他的蝙蝠老爹就站在他身后。

 

 

“所以你不想放弃在我身边夜巡的资格，才黑进了蝙蝠系统？”布鲁斯眯起眼睛，摆出一副标准的“Batman is watching you”的表情。达米安到现在怕的也只是有他的父亲大人了，而现在那个天杀的小记者不知道去哪里了，他可以摆出十足的Batface。

 

“别想求助克拉克，他去上厕所了。”布鲁斯猜到了达米安的心思，继续冷酷地说。

不是去厕所，而是换个衣服又去哪里救人了吧。达米安翻了个白眼，被布鲁斯再瞪了一眼。

 

“是的，我听到您承诺德雷克，他考试完之后就给他罗宾之位。”达米安如实回答着。

 

“他依然是红罗宾……而且他快要毕业了，到时候他自然会独立的。”布鲁斯耐下性子说着。

 

可他还是个活在鸡妈妈迪克和死党康纳怀抱里的人，达米安心里想着，连女友都追不到。

 

“您身边夜巡的资格只应该有罗宾。”达米安挺直了背。

 

这个时候，厕所的门开了，克拉克穿着睡衣走进来。达米安做了一个呕吐的动作，他真是不忍心看到结婚十年的父亲还穿着奶奶送来的情侣睡衣，布鲁斯就这么穿着白色棉质带小爱心的睡衣而克拉克的图案是小星星。

 

“怎么啦，布鲁斯？”克拉克疑惑地盯着达米安，布鲁斯扫了他们俩一眼，委婉地说：“达米安……有些嫉妒提姆和我亲密，所以他才想撮合提姆和史蒂芬妮复合。”

 

小记者露出一个震惊的表情：“哇，达米，这可不像你——你都十岁了，但你三岁的时候就不要我给你讲童话故事睡觉了。”

 

“我那时候看着我三个傻哥哥所以对未来的前途一片担忧。”达米安认真地回答道，克拉克叹了口气而布鲁斯给他个眼神表示我看过你的日记里这么写了。

 

“总之，我还是很开心达米终于有了小孩子的样子，不是吗？”克拉克亲了亲儿子的头发，布鲁斯表示你这么纵容他不好。

 

虽然达米安是布鲁斯的亲儿子，但实际上提姆是最像布鲁斯的那个——然而他长大的时候布鲁斯正在和杰森闹矛盾，根本没办法表达自己的爱意，总是把提姆扔给迪克和康纳。在克拉克眼里，现在的布鲁斯或许是想弥补这一点，而达米安也意识到了地位的动摇。

 

“或许……我们两个应该安排一些家庭活动——”克拉克提议，“比如电影之夜或者是家庭露营。”

 

“迪克要上夜班，康纳要参加晚上的辅导班，而提姆要给他辅导。”布鲁斯毫不留情地说，“还有杰森，他不会来。电影之夜到最后只会变成我们和达米安一起看动物世界。”

 

“露营逊毙了。”达米安补充道，“为什么我们要浪费时间在那种冷飕飕寸草不生的野地里。”

 

“因为这是家庭传统？”克拉克挑了挑眉毛。

 

“这不是韦恩-肯特家的家庭传统。”达米安表情严肃。

 

“哈，希望你还记得你的名字里有‘肯特’两个字。”克拉克对儿子的冲撞感到不开心了。

 

达米安还想反驳什么，却被布鲁斯的瞪视抖了抖，只说了句“TT”。布鲁斯缓下神情让达米安回去睡觉，转而看着明显被自己儿子怼得十分郁闷的克拉克。

 

“克拉克，你没什么好担心的——”布鲁斯握住他的手，“提姆和康纳都长大了，他们迟早有一天都会离开家，就像迪克和杰森一样。等他们独立了，达米安别扭的心情就会好很多。”

 

“不，正是提姆和康纳都要长大了……好吧，是我自己有些恐慌了。”克拉克意识到了这个问题。没错，今天他突然接到康纳的电话，康纳说可以接替他当超人，而克拉克就可以退休多一点时间陪着布鲁斯了。这让他觉得他很抱歉，在康纳刚刚诞生的时候他完全不接受这个半克隆的“儿子”，而没想到他成了提姆和迪克接受他的契机。

 

而现在，他和提姆都要长大了。

 

 

“克拉克……”布鲁斯亲了亲他的脸颊，想安慰自己的丈夫，然而克拉克躲开了。

 

“抱歉布鲁斯，我今天没有心情。”克拉克笑了笑，翻了个身躺下了。

 

蝙蝠侠不高兴。


	5. Chapter 5

从理论上，克拉克说他“没有心情”，布鲁斯的第一推论是——他阳痿了。

 

第二和第三推论是他得了癌症（然而布鲁斯清楚世界上再没有比他更健壮的人了）和他出轨了（对比他看待同事的冷淡态度，这不可能）。

 

因此，韦恩集团的总裁在今天的会议上频频打瞌睡，就因为昨晚彻夜思考这个问题。

 

 

最终，按耐不住的他打开了神谕。

 

“哇，真是惊人啊——布鲁斯。”芭芭拉无可奈何地看着穿着西装梳着头的布鲁西鬼鬼祟祟地坐在控制台上，屏幕上闪现着监控画面和克拉克手机里的数据破解。

 

“闭嘴，芭芭拉。”布鲁斯毫不留情地说，“我需要征用神谕。”

 

“哇，是谁在单身汉之夜的时候和迪克承诺——我一定不会监视、窃听和调查克拉克的。”芭芭拉在他背后冷嘲热讽。

 

“我现在怀疑克拉克被一个外星人取代了而那个外星人拥有毁灭地球的力量。”布鲁斯的眼睛没离开屏幕，上面有克拉克一条条的短信记录。

 

芭芭拉翻了个白眼做了个“蝙蝠侠也有这么幼稚的时候”的表情。

 

“说真的，布鲁斯，你可以去直接和他要手机或者去问他。”芭芭拉瞥了一眼，发觉克拉克最近谷歌记录是“最浪漫的约会”。（天哪，这个年代还有人会搜索这个！芭芭拉对克拉克的印象又减了一分）

 

“七年前就不管用了，我用他的手机太频繁被他抓到然后还和我冷战了一个星期，之后我们就保证要尊重对方的隐私。”布鲁斯依然没停下手中的操作，他还记得当时迪克一边哭着一边抱着达米安告诉他爸爸和老爹不在了哥哥也会抚养他，而康纳致力于在提姆的衣服裤子里放能吓得到他的虫子。

 

“所以现在就是尊重对方的隐私？”芭芭拉挑了挑眉毛。

 

“作为蝙蝠侠我要认真排查一切，即使是自己的丈夫——啊哈！我抓到了！我就知道！”布鲁斯看到克拉克收到了一条新信息，他大学时期的前女友露易丝·连恩给他发来的：

 

【亲爱的克拉克，有一件事情我恐怕要和你说，你明天下午有时间吗？3点在温蒂餐厅。】

 

“看起来很可疑，但这条短信是一分钟前发来的。”芭芭拉看了看屏幕，“这不能说明什么。”

 

“是的，而且我知道。”布鲁斯左手突然掏出了克拉克的手机，芭芭拉看着惊叫了一声：“布鲁斯，你偷了他的手机。”

 

“我需要检查这台手机上有没有被装什么跟踪设备（芭芭拉：有，来自韦恩科技）。”布鲁斯一边说着一边输入“好的，到时候见，露易丝”。

 

“你替他回了短信？！”芭芭拉实在忍不下布鲁斯的疯狂举动而大喊。

 

“是的，克拉克明天下午有一个临时的记者会，不可能去的。”

 

“但你替他答应了。”

 

“所以我也会替他去。”布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，“我可以完美地伪装成克拉克。”

 

“嗷——”芭芭拉耸了耸肩，“你们——感情真好！”

 

 

就在自家老爹为了老爸一句话发疯的时候，飞机早都已经到马尔代夫了。杰森虽然是可怕的红头罩，但不代表他不会享受生活。在远离罪犯的人间天堂，他需要慢下来充分感受度假的美好生活还有这里美味的海鲜。

 

这一点请别告诉他们家其他人，杰森是个小有名气的美食博主，他的厨艺并不局限于他优于老爹和其他兄弟的“能够自理”的份上，他的厨艺精湛而且他像是热爱简奥斯汀一样热爱做菜。

 

“哇——”杰森端着一盘辣味生鱼片走进套间，提姆像是一条鱼一样地把自己裹在被子里，手里紧紧握着自己的手机。

 

“极客。”杰森坐在床旁边看着提姆露出来的小脑袋，后者冷不丁地把手机一扔就抢过他手里的生鱼片往自己嘴里塞了一块。“谢了，杰。”他飞快地说。

 

“嘿鸟宝宝！那是我的下午茶！”杰森露出狰狞的表情把盘子抢回来，“还有，不许在床上吃东西，不许没洗手就抓东西吃。”

 

“没事，老妈。”提姆舔着手指上的辣椒粉，“我从醒过来就没吃过东西了。”

 

“靠！”杰森爆了句粗口，“你什么时候醒的？”

 

“下午一点。”提姆可怜巴巴地望着剩下的辣味生鱼片。

 

 

当康纳用超级听力找到提姆的房间的时候，听见红头罩在里面大声嚷嚷，就觉得情况不妙了。他准备好了椰汁米饭和龙虾，还狠心地把史蒂芬妮一个人扔在酒吧了——他本来计划着下午一点起床的提姆到了三点会饿得饥不择食，然后就会和他轻而易举地和好，然而他现在晚来了一步。

 

他推门进去的时候提姆穿得整整齐齐地坐在桌子边吃着一盘咖喱炒饭，还有炸虾球和熏鱼。康纳内心想这些菜逊毙了，结果听到提姆说了一句“哇，没想到你做饭这么好吃，杰森。”又觉得自己逊毙了。

 

“康纳。”杰森发现了他的存在，而提姆吓了一跳，再把嘴里的东西咽下去之后，高傲地哼了一句。

 

很好，至少愿意看他了。康纳心想，讨好地凑近两人，刚想开口却被提姆拦住了。

 

 

“首先，我还没原谅你，康纳。”提姆虽然表情严肃，但眼神已经止不住地往龙虾那里瞟了，很好。

“其次，我已经吃饱了，你别想用美食来蒙蔽我的双眼。”

 

康纳摸了摸头，伤心地拿起椰汁米饭和龙虾就往外走。然而走了几步，他回头，果然看见了提姆正在目不转睛地盯着他。

 

“我……”康纳深吸了一口气，杰米眯起眼睛，提姆摆出严肃的面孔，“我是否可以用这只龙虾来换一个——解释的机会？”

 

提姆为难地看了看杰森，后者给了他一个杀人的表情，再看了看康纳，康纳给了他一个诚恳的微笑。

 

“可以。”提姆大权在握，杰森叹了口气走出房间，回头看见康纳一脸计谋得逞的表情。

 

喔，肯特家的坏蛋。

 

 

“好吧，你可以说了。”提姆用叉子挖起被劈成两半的龙虾肉，脸上露出幸福的表情。

 

“你慢点吃，你不够我可以再点一只。”康纳帮他挤着柠檬汁，“我……我想和你说的就是，我并不喜欢史蒂芬妮……”

 

“哦？那你还和他大张旗鼓地告白？”提姆挑了挑眉，康纳停了停，内心对史蒂芬妮再说了一声抱歉：“因为她想气你……所以就找我帮忙……”

 

提姆眨了眨眼睛，姑且算是接受了这个回答。美食当前，侦探小红鸟的思维也变得简单了起来……

 

 

两个小时之后，当杰森打开套间的门，三声犀利的惨叫响起——他印象中单纯可爱虽然有点小腹黑的鸟宝宝穿着兔女郎的装扮在全裸的康纳身上做活塞运动，这让杰森一时不知道是不是该吐槽提姆居然能穿的进那种女式紧身衣。

 

“噢，不——布鲁斯会——”“草！康纳，你射在我的里面了！”除了尖叫声之外此起彼伏，杰森克制住自己不去看提姆被撕破的网眼袜和康纳big size的下半身——Seriously？肯特家都天赋异禀吗？

 

“草！你们搞在一起了？”恢复神智的杰森大吼一声，把急急忙忙穿裤子的康纳和提姆吓到了，“那史蒂芬妮呢？说真的，你们两个谁真的喜欢史蒂芬妮？！”

 

“事实上……”康纳想要讲话却被提姆打断了：“事实上我们是炮友。”

 

杰森龇牙咧嘴的狰狞表情似乎对这个答案不太满意。

 

“事实上这是一场单纯的、为了解决压力的，约炮。”提姆尽量一脸严肃，即使穿着兔女郎的黑色紧身衣。

 

“这可以解释两个小时内地板上出现的三个用过的安全套和你体内的那一发还有我冲进来之前我听到的那声‘啊——你好棒——就是那儿’吗？”杰森真正地一脸严肃。

 

“……是的。”提姆把一个按摩棒踢进床底，“我做事认真。”

 

“呃，再次申明一下，提姆和史蒂芬妮已经分手了，我和史蒂芬妮没在一起。”康纳却收到了两个人的眼刀。

 

“唔，康纳，你先出去一下吧——我要和提姆，好好谈谈。”杰森直接在椅子上坐下了，不管这个房间多么地脏乱、不堪入目——侥幸逃脱的康纳却被他另一句话吓到了，“下一个就是你，康纳。”

 

 

康纳一走提姆就抱住了杰森：“杰，你不会把这件事情告诉B的吧？”

 

“什么，老头子，当然不会！”杰森嫌弃地瞥了一眼他，“我不管你，鸟宝宝，你已经长大成人了。但是为什么是康纳，他是你的兄弟！”

 

“没有血缘关系的兄弟，和你和迪克一样。”

 

“嘿，为什么把我和迪克和你们相提并论？”

 

“达米安设了一个赌局，至今没人赌你们两个没搞在一起。”

 

“什么——呃，喂！我们没有！”杰森突然醒悟过来了说，“等等，赌局包括芭芭拉吗？”

 

“不仅包括芭芭拉，还有海伦娜和卢卡斯。”提姆翻了个白眼。

 

“那你们都要输了！”杰森咬牙切齿地说，“我们可不像你们——兄弟之间搞在一起。”

 

提姆上下打量着杰森，逐渐露出不敢相信的表情：“杰森，我没想到你居然这么保守。罗宾都是叛逆的孩子，但你居然这么在乎这个……？说实话，杰森，你是不是和迪克偷偷谈过然后掰了？”

 

“我们没有！”杰森怒气冲天，“还有为什么是他和我？”

 

“因为他像个跟屁虫一样地围着你转黏着你每年记得给你送圣诞礼物复活节礼物感恩节礼物情人节礼物甚至去你的安全屋过夜？”提姆一连串地说得杰森哑口无言。

 

“你再说一句我现在就告诉老头子。”杰森换了副认真的表情，提姆立即就怂了：“Yes, Sir! 您和迪克十分清白，两人之间只是纯洁的兄弟情谊！”

 

“很好，”杰森对闭了嘴的小红鸟很满意，“还有就是，你最好和康纳掰了，提姆。这是哥哥给你的建议——因为总有一天他会找一个女朋友，那时候你就很尴尬了。”


	6. Chapter 6

提姆依然被杰森气得七窍生烟，即使康纳再点了一只龙虾他也很生气。什么叫做“总有一天他会找一个女朋友，那时候你就很尴尬”？为什么是康纳找女朋友，而不是他？提姆愤愤不平地往嘴里塞着虾球，康纳只能举着椰子汁说“慢点慢点”。

 

不过——根据康纳以前的情史，这点的确是没错。在提姆郁闷地在餐桌上大吃特吃的时候，去取餐的康纳已经被三个女孩搭讪过了，其中一个还用口红在餐巾纸上写上了电话号码。

 

即使提姆下一秒就用那张餐巾纸擦嘴了。

 

 

另一方面，不远处的杰森在吧台上，等来他的队友——星火。红头罩、军火库和星火组成了三人小队法外者，最近一直在进行一项行动。

 

“嗨，杰森。”星火妩媚地坐在杰森身边，引得旁人异常羡慕。

 

“星火。”杰森装出一副搭讪的样子，尽量让别人以为他们不相识，“你找到目标了吗？”

 

“找到了，卡里姆·阿巴斯，埃及人，钢铁贸易商。”

随着星火的指引，杰森看到了一个包着头巾的人。

 

“哼，果然老蝙蝠不会让你轻松度假的。”杰森自然自语地说，“通知罗伊让他黑进他的房间。”

 

“我给罗伊打电话他一直没接。”星火回答道，“都是直接转语音提示了，而且——内容很奇怪。”

 

杰森一脸懵逼地看着星火发出那么——不自然的微笑，他预感不妙，拿出手机——

 

“嘿，这里是红头罩……”

他听见罗伊用他面罩里的变声器瓦声瓦气地讲着，

“和夜翼！哈哈哈哈哈~~~”

 

杰森听到自己的理智随着迪克的声音破碎。

 

“红头罩和夜翼~红头罩和夜翼~情侣档，拯救哥谭！”

 

杰森果断地挂掉了电话。

这种像是自己被绿了，又觉得自己没被绿的感觉是怎么回事……

 

“怎么办呢，杰森？”星火忍着笑问。

“放心，刚刚有一个电脑高手得罪了我。”杰森一脸沉重，把手机捏了个粉碎。

 

 

与此同时，乔装打扮的布鲁斯也坐在了露易丝·连恩，准确说是露易丝·雅各布的对面。——她没有去求助她的律师丈夫反而来求助克拉克，有意思。布鲁斯这样想着。

 

“好久不见了，克拉克，你最近过的好吗？”不得不说克拉克的魅力很高，露易丝是一位漂亮而且能干的女性。

 

“我过得挺好的，”布鲁斯竭力模仿克拉克的语气，“和我三个养子和一个亲儿子以及我英俊聪明的丈夫。”他装作没听见隐形耳机里芭芭拉的嘲讽。

 

“哈哈，看来你现在也学会幽默了呢，克拉克。”露易丝笑了起来。

 

总之，在客套话过后，露易丝逐渐表明自己的意图——她看起来很紧张，这个时候贸然来找克拉克也一定是很紧急的事情，布鲁斯心想，这一定是一件很可怕的事情。

 

 

“克拉克，虽然很唐突……但你还记得我们毕业两年之后的我出的那场车祸吗。”

 

“记得，我帮你在手术同意书上签了字，还帮你垫付了医药费，而且后来你也还清了。”这件事情克拉克和他讲过，那只是一件小事，布鲁斯皱起眉头，应该不会有差错。

 

“没错……直到现在我调查大都会医院的时候才发觉有些不对劲，”露易丝解释道，“我意外地在一个倒卖废旧医疗材料的人手里……发现了我的皮肤切片。”

 

布鲁斯没预料到这个。

 

“这真是太可怕了，克拉克……我，我不知道我被怎么对待了……那些细小的伤口我现在才发现了它们，我都不知道要怎么做……我的腹部也有一道伤口，我不知道那意味着什么。”

 

露易丝颤抖起来，但没有哭出来。结婚好几年，她和她的丈夫一直没有孩子。之前大家都以为她工作繁忙导致无法怀孕，但现在似乎另有原因。

 

“我会帮你一起调查出来的。”布鲁斯说。虽然是丈夫的前女友，但他可无法对一位坚强的女性不伸出援手。

 

 

罗伊从床上醒来的时候已经是下午，他睁开眼睛的时候发觉他诡异地来到了杰森的安全屋，而且这里出乎意料地凌乱。

 

幸好洁癖杰鸟并没有在房间里留任何信息，要不然法外者的秘密可能都会暴露。

 

他挣扎着坐起来试图摆脱宿醉的脑子，甩了甩头回忆着昨晚因为钥匙半天打不开门他索性砸了锁进来——哇，小杰鸟会杀了他的，即使这是个安全屋他也不容许如此它纸醉金迷腐败色情……

 

罗伊艰难地转过头，他记起来他最后勇敢地守卫了自己直男的尊严——没让夜翼把他的内裤扒下来，即使夜翼诱骗他说他有让人升天的口活。然而他们互相亲吻着滚到一起是免不了的——

 

因此他看见一个全裸的、熟睡的迪克在他身边。

 

 

罗伊冷吸了一口气，试图计算自己被杰森剖膛开肚的可能性。

 

 

“为什么要我帮你干活？”小红鸟戴着墨镜躺在垫子上玩着iPad，同时还享受着康纳涂全身防晒的美好待遇。康纳也瞪了他一眼，天知道要在沙滩上找一个信号好的地方多不容易，他花了好大劲才把提姆带到酒店外面来。

 

“你现在没资格和我谈条件，提摩西。”杰森恼火地、嗓音尖锐地说着，“还有康纳，你昨天扔下史蒂芬妮一整晚和提姆鬼混，你知道这对一个哥谭的女孩子意味着什么吗？”

 

“啊？天哪！真是太抱歉了——！我——史蒂芬妮没事吧？！”康纳尖叫起来。

 

“这意味着她为了赶跑搭讪的人而打断了三个人的肋骨，还把一个男人踢到失禁。”杰森冷酷起来的样子像极了生气的布鲁斯，“除了在警察局争论是不是自我防卫以外，她很好。”

 

“噢。”康纳的表情仍然变得难以言喻，直起背想要离开。

 

“等等——”提姆摘下眼镜，拉住康纳的胳膊，眯起眼睛——这是红罗宾的侦测状态，“你不对劲，杰森。你是不是出了什么紧急的事情，你得和我说明原因——”

 

“我想你应该不想再体验一回你偷穿蝙蝠装的感觉（指披风争夺战）。”杰森压低声音，以提姆只能听到的声音说。

 

提姆的微笑凝固了，他的红罗宾侦测系统告诉他杰森现在在发怒的边缘——他真的很不爽很不爽，虽然还没到第一次回家的状态但也快了。聪明的侦探大脑此刻告诉提摩西·德雷克，你最好乖乖地按照他说的做，要不然下场只有康纳被割掉他的big size而提姆会被卖到埃萨俄比亚当矿工。

 

“你先去找史蒂芬妮，康纳。”提姆听从了自己的理智。

 

 

“帮你入侵这个酒店吗——诶等等，军工级别的加密系统，嗯——有意思。”提姆一接触到电脑，立即就变成专业状态了。

 

“1405，帮我入侵这个房间。”杰森下达指令，“我会去这个房间里，而星火会帮我拖住那个商人直到我出来。”

 

提姆看了看自家二哥又看了看陌生的星火，挑了挑眉毛：“说真的，你不是开始当超级英雄了吧，杰森？你最讨厌超级英雄了。”

 

“当然不是！”杰森的气消了一半，主要是因为提姆的乖乖听话。罗伊的缺席让他的红头罩身份有暴露的危险，但必要时候的威胁手段能让小红鸟乖乖听话。

“噢，那就叛逆的超级坏蛋了，对抗蝙蝠侠——酷。”提姆吹了个口哨。他姑且认为这样也好，杰森心想。

 

十分钟后提姆打开了房门，杰森衣衫楚楚，装作房间的主人大摇大摆地走进了房间——这时候，隐形耳机里的私人线路突然响了起来。是罗伊。

 

 

“小杰鸟！”罗伊撕心裂肺的声音差点震聋了他的耳朵。

“闭嘴，罗伊！”杰森咬牙切齿地吼道，“昨晚过得挺开心啊混小子！睡到现在才起来任务都被你耽搁了。”

 

“你没告诉我迪克就是夜翼。”罗伊还明显带着哭腔，“你是终于和你哥搞上了吗？他把我当成你——小杰鸟，我直男的节操差点不保啊……”

 

杰森实在没忍住吐了句F-word，但内心还庆幸他们没有真的搞在一起，嘴角都忍不住露出微笑。而罗伊还在絮絮叨叨地说：“你们家怎么回事——迪克是夜翼，你是红头罩，该不会你弟弟也是什么超级英雄吧？脉冲？还是超级小子？”

 

我爸还是蝙蝠侠呢。杰森忍住没把这句话说出口，他也不会口头承认布鲁斯是他爸爸的。

因为那样还要承认克拉克是他爸，这真是太糟糕了。

 

“够了，你现在在哪？”杰森压下怒火继续翻找资料。

 

“我从你的安全屋逃出来了，”罗伊清了清嗓子，“丢下了迪克——嗯，你们那边怎么样？”

 

“我潜入房间，星火拖住那个商人。”

 

“什么？应该是星火潜入房间，你去拖住那个商人的！”罗伊再次尖叫起来。

 

“什么？”

 

“虽然他是个中东人，但他是个深柜。”罗伊一本正经地回答。

 

 

与此同时，打扮艳丽的星火坐在了卡里姆·阿巴斯的身边。

 

“先生，难得有此闲情逸致，可惜我们都是一个人对吧。”星火露出一个迷人的微笑。

 

然而阿巴斯却打量了星火一圈，不客气地说：“女士，我感谢你的赏光。但你的衣着实在是太不得体了——至少应该披个头纱是吧？”

 

星火的微笑僵住了。

 

 

“计划有变，鸟宝宝。”提姆无精打采地看着监控，耳机里突然传出杰森的声音让他吓了一跳，“啊？怎么了，杰森。”他也看出了不对劲：星火气冲冲地走了，留下目标在吧台独自喝酒。

 

“这个勾搭阔佬的任务非你莫属了，鸟宝宝。”


	7. Chapter 7

康纳被史蒂芬妮结结实实挨了一巴掌，说真的——要一个半氪星人在她的巴掌挥来之前把脸弄软真是蠢透了。

 

史蒂芬妮实际上没有为了康纳的消失而生气，只是漫不经心地询问他去哪了。而康纳——噢嫉妒的康纳，一不小心说出了“昨天晚上提姆勾搭了一个印度妹子所以叫上我一起玩3P”，结果当然是史蒂芬妮狠狠给他来了一巴掌。不过提姆的印象在史蒂芬妮心中一定大打折扣了。

 

 

等到他回到酒店——果然，那个可恶又可怕的杰森·陶德，那个韦恩家族的叛徒，古典小说文艺男青年加厨艺大师——他的提姆现在居然坐在一个糟老头子面前谈笑风生？

 

康纳想拉走他，但被一个人拉住了他。“呃……你是刚才的……？”星火的出现让康纳一下子愣住了。“别妨碍他，”星火言简意赅地说着，“这是一项任务。”

 

“什么？我可不记得提姆什么时候变成了詹姆斯·邦德或者伊森·亨特。”康纳试图甩开她的胳膊，“杰森那个混混的事情不要扯上提姆。”

 

这时候康纳发觉有点不对劲了，往常这个力气足以扳倒像杰森一样200磅的大块头了，但星火却纹丝不动。星火也眯起了眼睛，怀疑地盯着康纳——

 

 

“肯特！”

 

康纳的肩膀猛然间落了重物，整个人被使劲摇晃了几下。星火也松了手，但这时候一只手抓住了康纳的头发——康纳认出了这个声音，心里说了句要了命了——是达米安，戴着墨镜梳着背头穿着沙滩短裤的达米安。

 

“我要喝甜香多迪。”达米安理了理自己的墨镜骑在康纳脖子上，“去吧台吧，肯特！”

 

“你怎么来这儿的！”康纳慌忙拉住达米安的脚不让他掉下去，而后者自然是毫不留情地拽住康纳的头发：“笨蛋，你刚才差点暴露你的氪星人身份了。”康纳这才意识到自己愚蠢的举动，回头瞥了一眼放了他们一马的星火，松了口气。

 

“她是塔马兰人，你没看出来她奇怪的肤色吗？”达米安嫌弃地揪了揪康纳的头发——嗯，纹丝不动，氪星人的特质。

 

“我没注意过，我还以为她是中东人。”达米安冷哼了一声，这是一种连“TT”都懒得用的嘲笑方式。康纳并没有在意他，而是把他放在吧台旁边就转身往提姆那边看过去。可惜，提姆已经消失了。

 

“你怎么了，肯特？激动些什么——”小号布鲁斯现在注意到他了，“对德雷克怎么这么上心？”

 

“我……”康纳一时间哑口无言。

 

“达米安，你怎么在这里？！”康纳突然感谢杰森了。

 

 

“嗨，提姆——我是罗伊。嗯，杰森已经下来了，你可以走了。”

 

“啊，真是太好了——”提姆实在是受不了这个人用肥胖的手在自己腰上面摸来摸去了，要不是杰森答应帮他打扫六个月的安全屋加送饭上门他才不会答应呢，“真是不好意思，我还有个派对——我得走了。”

 

“别急嘛，年轻人的夜生活不是还没开始吗？”一个声音响起，紧接着一个穿着长袍的老头出现了。他虽然头发花白，但精神奕奕，起来也颇有几分魅力。

 

“啊——可是……”提姆刚想推辞离开，然后一把冰凉的匕首抵在了他的脖子上。

 

“很高兴认识你，提摩西·德雷克，我是雷霄·奥·古。”

 

 

达米安的大计划终于在布鲁斯的离场后得以实施。

 

在一个明媚的午后，克拉克去开一个临时的记者会，而本该赖在家里的布鲁斯居然一本正经地出了门，穿着的还是克拉克的衣服。

 

很古怪，但达米安没时间管这个了。克拉克很快就回来了，也相信了布鲁斯那个“紧急会议”的烂理由（除了克拉克大家都知道布鲁斯从来没有按时上班）。而达米安利落地黑进用德雷克的卡订了一张去马尔代夫机票，剩下的就是搞定克拉克了——

 

嘿，你问为什么是克拉克？很简单，他想去撮合德雷克和布朗的心思被布鲁斯一瞬间看穿，连撒娇亲亲卖乖都不管用。克拉克一般是“听布鲁斯”派，也不会让达米安去，但是不代表达米安不可以骗骗他……

 

“爸，”达米安穿着一身童子军的衣服，拖着大包小包的行李像是个去露营的孩子一样，“我的朋友请我去他在爱荷华的奶奶家里留宿，我可以去吗？”

 

在擦厨房的克拉克僵了一下。

 

“凯文·约瑟夫，‘绒绒猫狗’俱乐部的朋友，和我一样大，他家也在哥谭，但他现在在爱荷华的奶奶家那边。他给我发短信说‘太无聊了’，如果我答应的话我可以去那里和他一起去登山，然后扎营过童子军的生活。如果你答应的话，他爸爸会开着农用飞机来接我……”达米安把准备好的稿子背了出来。

 

“你有朋友？”克拉克颤抖了一下。

 

“呃……是的……”达米安皱起眉头，还没等他反应过来，克拉克猛地转过身用力抱住自己的儿子，“太好了达米安！长这么大你是第一次去别人家里玩！我一直担心你到老了只能和你的猫一起生活呢。”

 

我的twitter上有29个好友，达米安翻了个白眼，而且如果真的有那么一天的话，我的猫要叫阿尔弗雷德。

 

“啊哈——总之，好好玩吧。”克拉克眼睛里居然泛出了泪花，如果他不是达米安的爸爸的话达米安都想揍他了。但计谋已经得逞，达米安微笑着拉着行李转过身，然而克拉克突然冒出一句“等一下！”——

 

“怎么了，爸？”达米安的微笑僵住了。

 

“带上我的苹果派，到了给我打个电话！”克拉克兴致勃勃地把刚出炉的苹果派包上保鲜膜。

 

 

“你小子真够坏的，居然骗克拉克，老头子知道还不把你给扒了皮。”杰森看着依然喝着果汁面不改色的达米安说。

 

“那么，克拉克的苹果派呢？”康纳坐在一边。

 

“在去机场的路上就吃掉了。”达米安漫不经心地说，看着两个哥哥脸色似乎沉了下来，“怎么了？我可不敢坐父亲的私人飞机。”

 

“那你岂不是还要穿上防走丢的儿童橙马甲？”康纳笑了起来。看着达米安的脸一瞬间变黑，杰森也忍不住哈哈大笑。

 

“话说回来，德雷克去哪了？你们刚才不是一直盯着德雷克吗？”达米安环顾四周，毕竟德雷克是他们之中最会耍花招的那个人。

 

“我问一下。”杰森打开通讯器，罗伊和迪克的声音似乎混杂在一起了——噢天哪，杰森听到迪克说：“罗伊，我很抱歉，那似乎是个错误——我、我对你的感觉又不一样了……就是和你戴上红头罩的时候不一样……”噢，很好，非常好。杰森止不住地点着头，让康纳和达米安满脸疑惑。

 

 

“提姆怎么了？”康纳迫不及待地问着。

 

“提姆失踪了。”“什么？！”“怎么回事，陶德！”杰森完全无视了两声尖叫很安静地盯着通讯器里面传来的“我们可能不合适，罗伊……”。赶快把红头罩和夜翼撇清是对的，杰森心想，不顾康纳急得团团转。

 

“总之——”杰森挂掉通讯器，“康纳，看着达米安回房间，我和星火会把他找到的。”

 

“为什么我要回房间？！”“为什么不让我去找！”

 

“因为有人需要看着达米安这个小鬼，别再丢一个了。”杰森把达米安塞在康纳的怀里，“别太担心提姆，我会找到他的。他简直就是个——呃，成熟的达米安，年轻的布鲁斯——总之，别担心，他是我们之中最不需要担心的那个。”


	8. Chapter 8

不，提姆现在很担心自己。即使他发了定位信息给杰森，但他很快被绑进了一辆屏蔽信号的加长林肯。随即那个坏老头，非常帅的坏老头——雷霄·奥·古——给他来了一针安眠药。提姆便昏昏沉沉地睡过去了，最后的时刻还想——啊，我一定是太帅了，太有才华了，康纳和奥古都为我倾倒所以我才会如此倒霉……

 

当他醒来的时候，他发觉换上了病号服，被绑在手术台上似乎从内到外被“仔细地”检查过了。一群白大褂的人在他身边戳来戳去，简直就像是他昏睡了几百年被未来的人类刚刚发掘出来一样。

 

“你醒了，提摩西。”奥古出现了，他换上了一件更诡异的绿金色长袍，像是某个邪教头子，“真是抱歉，我们这是例行检查——我们不能让韦恩集团的人有机会接触到我们的企业机密。”

 

“你指这是例行检查呜呜——”提姆的嘴里被塞进了一根棉签，搅了半天才拿出来。

 

“你皮下有三个定位器，”奥古皱了皱眉，“我知道韦恩集团的人很小心，而你是他心爱的养子。”

 

“心爱的养子”这几个字极大地愉悦了提姆，让他有一瞬间忘了面前这个人是敌人：“嗯哼，很少人知道布鲁斯是总裁。”

 

“我和你们有贸易往来，所以认识你的养父。”奥古解释道，“上次和他见面的时候我丢失了我的药物配方，所以我现在得更小心。”

 

提姆挑了挑眉毛，他倒不知道布鲁斯还干过这些事情：“但我想这和我没什么关系。”

 

“的确。”奥古挥了挥手，检查已经做完，医生都撤走。奥古递给提姆一件男士长袍，示意他穿上。

 

“呃……”提姆看着长袍缩了缩手，“要不然我还是穿这个吧……”

 

“穿上，不要耍花招，提摩西。”奥古眯起眼睛。

 

 

在康纳面前cosplay一点也不羞耻，但在一个陌生的大叔面前穿衣服的确挺丢脸的。提姆飞快地脱下衣服换上长袍，转过身的时候奥古依然盯着他——嗯，他的确没办法耍花招。然后他跟随他往走廊走去，尽头是一个270°观光玻璃的办公室。

 

“我的家族有最大的油田，”奥古一丁点也不吝啬于炫耀自己的财富，“所以我的企业是世界顶尖的，我们旗下拥有制药业、汽车制造业、纺织业等等集团。”

 

“多亏了地理位置，啊哈。”提姆笑了一声。

 

奥古俯视了一周，回到音响旁边插入了唱片。一首The Fall响起，提姆愉快地哼了起来，这是他喜欢的歌——

 

“Cool, grandpa.”提姆调皮地说着，奥古居然做了个鬼脸：“要跟上时代啊，年轻人。”

 

提姆转了几圈，这位全世界最位高权重的人之一居然很对他的胃口——他们讨论了一会美国股市，嘲笑了沃尔玛，然后都对昆汀赞不绝口。提姆发觉奥古还贴着一张“惊魂记”的海报——天哪，他爱死希区柯克了。

 

“生在那个年代的好处之一，提摩西。”奥古抿了一口马丁尼。

“哇，真希望我老了以后也能像你一样酷，奥·古。”提姆拿起一把拆信刀，16世纪的古董，帅得不行。

 

“你可以，提摩西。”奥古摊了摊手，“你有兴趣来我这里工作吗？”

 

“我？”提姆吓了一跳。

 

“是的，你马上就要毕业了。而我需要一个年轻人来帮我打理我的新型科技部门——像是人工智能和新能源……我可以接受流行音乐，但电子产品我真的一窍不通。”

 

“可……可我只是一个大学毕业生，奥·古先生。”提姆尴尬地笑了笑，但奥古拍了拍他的肩膀：“不用拘束，我看过你的大学经历，你的计算机天赋特别优秀——还有，你不用担心牵扯到韦恩集团，你还没接触过公司……还有，如果你不愿意离家太远，你可以负责美国分部。”

 

一瞬间，提姆真的有点动心了，但他依然没有犹豫地回答：“抱歉，奥古，我是属于韦恩集团……”

 

“不，提摩西，你是一个德雷克，你是属于你自己的。”奥古打断了他，“韦恩集团的继承人是达米安·韦恩。”

 

提姆愣住了，眨了眨眼睛终于缓过神来——“你说的没错……”

 

“而且你不会是打算把你和你的小男友一辈子都活在韦恩的阴影之下吧？”奥古露出一个笑容，提姆眯起眼睛露出一个警惕的眼神。

 

“他不是我的男朋友。”提姆的语气变得冷漠。

 

“别这么说，”奥古亲昵地拍了拍他的肩膀，“你我都心知肚明。”

 

提姆还想追问下去，但奥古意思明了。纵使是刚才，奥古的一切利诱手段，提姆都能猜测到作出必要的掩饰。然而就这一句，让提姆有所动摇——他是最像蝙蝠侠的红罗宾，是蝙蝠侠最聪明、最机敏的弟子。然而唯独面对康纳，他总是无法掩盖自己的情感。无论是曾经的针锋相对，到现在的暧昧情人——他反而越来越看不懂康纳面前的自己了。看着提姆越来越无法掩饰自己那份镇定自若，奥古内心窃喜。

 

 

提姆魂魄未定地站在路口，很快就被康纳和骑在康纳脖子上的达米安找到，然后就是杰森和星火。杰森的表情变得难以言喻，嘟囔着为什么康纳能更快找到提姆。康纳则是使劲摇晃着提姆，把自己的外套脱了披在他的身上。

 

“你在做什么？”杰森瞥了一眼康纳。

 

“警方都会给人披上毯子，”康纳一本正经地说，“他受惊了。”

 

杰森和达米安都发出嗤笑的声音，而提姆猛然抬起头，直勾勾地盯着康纳：“康纳……”

 

“呃，我在。”下一秒提姆就扑进了康纳的怀里，康纳只能把惊慌失措的提姆抱住。

 

“我没背叛韦恩家！”提姆大叫道，所有人都停下脚步看着他了，“我没答应他的挖墙脚——还有，你不是我的男朋友！”

 

“啊怎么，提姆？”杰森皱起眉头，而达米安笑着说“韦恩才不需要你，德雷克。”康纳目瞪口呆，完全摸不着头脑地心碎一地。看着康纳难过的、欲哭无泪的表情，唯一的明白人杰森倒是明白了七七八八。一阵沉默过后，他端来一杯咖啡，塞在小红鸟手上漫不经心地说：“所以他们绑架你只是想挖你墙角？”

 

“是的，而且奥·古先生人还不错。”一杯咖啡足以让提姆恢复神智，但也足以让他忘记自己刚才干的蠢事。

 

“TT，奥·古企业的总裁，世袭爵位，在老家中东有大片的油田——”达米安埋头查着资料，“他真是你的‘big sugar（糖爹）’啊，德雷克！”

 

“闭嘴，达米安。”提姆懒得和他吵。

 

“真奇怪，雷霄·奥·古怎么这么喜欢你。”达米安瞥了一眼提姆。

 

“不知道，毕竟我的幼儿园小学初中高中所有老师都喜欢我。”提姆露出一个得意洋洋的笑容。

 

 

与此同时，匆匆赶回家的布鲁斯发觉了喜滋滋在看电视的丈夫，还吃不上克拉克的苹果派了。黑着脸的布鲁斯一瞬间就揭穿了达米安的骗局，并且这时候发现了自己的私人手机里存满了乱七八糟的短信——

 

在删掉一大堆垃圾短信（包括卢卡斯的会议通知）之后，他看到了一条来自他的大儿子的短信——时间是前几天的凌晨两点。希望迪克又不是睡了那个姑娘或者让哪个姑娘怀孕让我去解决了，布鲁斯默默心想。

 

当他点开短信，一句“我出柜了！”出现在他的面前。

下面是一张他和红头罩的合影。

他和红头罩亲昵的合影。

红头罩搂着他的腰，他亲在他的头罩上。

两个人都看着醉醺醺的样子……

 

 

“杰森——！！！！”

韦恩庄园发出一声惊天动地的怒吼，吓坏了蝙蝠洞的蝙蝠们。

 

杰森接到布鲁斯的电话让他赶快回家，语气沉重得像是要回去参加克拉克的葬礼。吓坏了的康纳拉上提姆就想走，杰森觉得古怪——他的任务还没完成，布鲁斯居然就这么急着催他们回去。想来想去……也只有达米安那个闯祸精了，不知道他为了过来干了什么缺德事（比如把克拉克杀了？）。杰森提上达米安，把任务安排给星火，坐上了回程的飞机。

 

“嗷呜——陶德，别碰我！”达米安在拼命挣扎，杰森无可奈何，都想把他捆起来了。

 

“哇——真是调皮的孩子呢。”坐在他旁边的女士看着杰森和达米安，饶有兴趣地说，“我家孩子就乖得多，我倒希望他能够更活泼一点。”

 

“抱歉打扰到您了，女士。”杰森瞪了一眼达米安，“相信我，还是乖的孩子更好。”

 

那位女士微笑了一下，而达米安不留情地“TT”了一句。

 

“塔利亚。”她微笑着伸出手。

 

“杰森。”杰森迟疑了一会，握住了她的手。


	9. Chapter 9

“让我来看看你们几个——”

在布鲁斯面前，从迪克到达米安一字排开，足足站了五个人。布鲁斯事先让克拉克带着康纳做午饭了，要不然他可是一点威严都没有了。

“嗯哼——我先从最轻的开始吧，史蒂芬妮！”

“知道知道。”史蒂芬妮不耐烦地说，“我不就是打伤了四个人，砸了警察局，还在赌场豪掷千金输掉了呃……一百万？”

“哇，不够酷啊布朗，”达米安吹着口哨，“不过是我三个月的零花钱。”

“闭嘴达米安！下一个就是你！”蝙蝠侠厉声说道，罗宾也被迫噤了声，“欺骗克拉克——非常严重了达米安，是时候也应该采取一些对付小孩子的方法了。以后我不会给你零花钱了，还有你的动物也要送到动物园去，不能养在蝙蝠洞了！”

“为什么？！”达米安恼火地窜起来，“我又没伤人也没做糟糕的事情！”

“你耍了克拉克，这是很严重的问题——”布鲁斯低沉着嗓音怒声说道，“你的另一位父亲也不是一般人。”

不，除了钢铁之躯、热视力、X光视力、冷冻呼吸、超级听力还有飞行……他就是个普通再不过的堪萨斯农场小伙了，达米安心想。

“史蒂芬妮，也要扣你的零花钱，赚够你输掉的钱之前不许购物。（史蒂芬妮：嗷不嘛……布鲁斯）达米安，禁足，不和你爸好好道歉不准去夜巡。（达米安：>TT<）然后是提姆——”

“啊？我怎么了？”提姆一脸茫然，布鲁斯很明显对三儿子这个状态很不满意：“你被绑架了，提姆。”

“这又不是我的错——我是说，我事实上没遇到什么问题。奥•古先生也是个很好的人……”

“奥•古？雷霄•奥•古？”布鲁斯皱起眉头。

“是的。”提姆不敢多说。

布鲁斯沉思了片刻，把提姆的体检报告再翻了一遍，确定没什么问题：“别和他来往，提姆。我和他之间有点……过节，我不想牵扯到你。”

“好的，B。”提姆看着布鲁斯欲言又止的样子，只好皱了皱眉头没有多问。

“然后是迪克……等等，其他人还是先走吧，只留下迪克和杰森。”

迪克挺好奇布鲁斯的做法的，但想想自己的某些行径可能是有点“少儿不宜”（比如那些照片），也就理解了。杰森瞥见达米安和提姆起了疑心的样子心里七上八下的，但也只能等着布鲁斯面无表情地点开手机，下一秒——自家大儿子浑圆饱满的光屁股就出现在屏幕上。

杰森在内心挣扎在“好辣眼睛”和“好辣”之间的时候，布鲁斯阴沉着脸幽幽开口了：  
“迪克，你真的准备出柜吗？”

“是的，布鲁斯——”迪克看起来丝毫没有被布鲁斯的表情和这些图片所吓倒，“我出柜了，就像你一样勇敢。”

“真的打算和红头罩在一起？”布鲁斯的脸完全黑了下来，他举着手机，那张诡异的合照吓得杰森冷汗直流。该死的军火库！红头罩把绿箭八代都诅咒了个遍。

“其实……”迪克吞吞吐吐地说着。

很好，他们已经分手了，再不济就是一夜情，我在马尔代夫，一切都能撇清关系的。杰森很高兴地看到布鲁斯的脸色有所缓和。

“其实我是认真的。”迪克认真地说，杰森面无血色地盯着他。

“我……我本来打算分手了，但是他极力挽留——布鲁斯，你可以去调查！红头罩虽然有时候暴力了一点，但他是个好人！”迪克大声地说。

杰森终于明白罗伊早上给他发的那条“我极力维护了你的爱情”那句话是什么意思。

布鲁斯目瞪口呆，看了看杰森许久再回来看了看迪克，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵：“你说的是——红头罩？”

“是的，我的确爱他，布鲁斯。”迪克深情款款地说着，完全无视养父和义弟越来越难看的脸色，“他第一次见到他的时候他成熟的气质就吸引了我，而且他当时英勇地救了我……就像一个浪漫故事的开端，不是吗？”

成熟的气质？浪漫的故事？布鲁斯心想，你第一次见到杰森他只是个小学生啊……难道捣乱的不是杰森，而是迪克……“迪克，你可能弄错了，爱是有不同的种类，比如……”

“不必再说了，布鲁斯。”迪克露出坚毅的表情，宛如他和红头罩正在上演一出罗密欧与朱丽叶式的恋爱悲剧：“我意已决，这是我第一次对一个人这么上心。”

迪克说完扬长而去，而杰森和布鲁斯面面相觑。  
“现在你给我解释一下？”布鲁斯眯起眼睛。

与此同时，在厨房——  
“你听见了吗，恶魔崽子？”提姆一脸坏笑。

“我没聋，德雷克。”达米安也弯起嘴角，“看来迪克有了一个新男朋友——红头罩。”

“没错，今夜罗宾和红罗宾出动，把这个红头罩给找出来！”

 

杰森很倒霉，超级倒霉，非常倒霉——他还没来得及处理他队友和他大哥还有他自己错综复杂的关系，就得被老蝙蝠逼着去出任务了。而且他的大哥找到了红头罩的行踪正在跟着他，他很清楚两个不成器的弟弟鬼鬼祟祟地跟在他们大哥身后企图找出红头罩的真实身份，而布鲁斯——他很清楚这个控制狂魔要不然就是在监视器后面掌控一切，要不然就是跟在所有人后面伺机而动。

他需要潜入一家医疗公司，布鲁斯说他们曾经涉及非法器官贩卖。

真奇怪，这种事情一般会交给红罗宾。杰森心想。当他又一次不太乐意地爬上通风管（那里灰尘太多，医疗公司里的通风管还有病毒），他头罩下的表情慢慢凝固——

 

他看见夜翼的屁股挡在他的面前——

“嘿，罗伊……”他听见迪克晕晕乎乎地开口，觉得自己的确是韦恩家最倒霉的罗宾了。他竭尽全力克制住自己，清了清嗓子用他最冷静的声音说道：“你怎么在这里，迪克。”

“我当然是来调查的呀，”夜翼大大咧咧地说，丝毫不注意自己片刻的停顿让杰森撞上了自己的屁股，“倒不如说你怎么在这里。”

“我……我当然也是来调查的了。”杰森……杰森他觉得自己有点晕……晕臀。就算带着头罩，他的视野里看着夜翼屁股美妙的曲线在自己面前摇摆着，他也有点晕晕乎乎的感觉。但他给自己的下巴来了一拳以后就清醒了许多——乱伦、骨科、兄弟恋……夜翼、屁股、紧身衣……好了，红头罩恢复常态。他清醒了许多，但这时候他意识到布鲁斯不会让自己和夜翼同时出现在一个现场，这不对劲——

“我想我们如果有了同一个目标，那我们可以一起合作。”杰森缓了口气说，而迪克刚好打开了通风口，跳了下去。

“真的吗？我还以为我的男朋友是担心我所以要来帮我的呢。”  
夜翼在多米诺面具下戏谑一笑，杰森顿时又混乱了——该死，罗伊到底和他说到哪个程度了？男朋友？我现在要假扮迪克的男朋友？杰森内心纠结着，待在原地一动没动。然而这时候迪克笑了，这是一个杰森从未见过的、戴着面具都能流露出心碎的微笑。

“我开玩笑的。”迪克简短地说，开始操作起控制室里的计算机，“我……我……好吧，我很抱歉。”

“什么？”杰森在头罩下的表情迷惑了，迪克转过身盯着他，依然苦笑着：

“我很抱歉我……总是在自作多情。你知道的，夜翼总是在这一段感情中处于主导的地位，我很小就在享受别人的喜欢——不管是来自弟弟们的，还是情人们的。但是我从没试过这样被一个人牵引着走……我很抱歉”

杰森惊讶了，他差点脱口而出这不是你的错。他想上前去搂着他的肩膀，但他忍住了——他深呼吸了几下，定睛看着这个永远担当起大哥这个称号的迪克•格雷森。没错，他是万人迷迪克，拥有的女朋友和男朋友可以从街角排到街后，肆意地挥霍着爱情也肆意掠夺着别人的爱。但杰森从未见过迪克这么脆弱的样子，他面对所爱，一样是这样的无助。

他看见夜翼似乎抽泣了几下，深呼吸了一口，又恢复了常态。他依然是夜翼了，是韦恩家最开心温柔的大哥，永远不会倒下的依靠——而刚才那短短的几秒钟，就如同给予杰森最后的谢幕，悄然消失。

 

“迪克……”  
杰森不知道怎么手摸到了头罩的开关，他的心脏疯狂地跳动着，他头脑中的渴望从未如此清晰过。他突然意识到，自己是唯一一个，没有把迪克当做一个完美的对象在崇拜着的人。他有种想把一切都解释清楚的想法——

 

“嘭——！”

爆炸声却打断了这一切，迪克停下来操作的双手，疑惑地盯着屏幕。“迪克，你触发什么了吗？”“不……不，应该没有！”迪克看着自己的屏幕一切良好，“应该不是我们的问题——”

就在这时候，门外开始骚乱了。迪克发觉计算机被“某个人”接管了，开始拼命地跳动数据与档案。同时，这里的防御机器人也纷纷开始行动起来。杰森现在也没办法管什么了，他掏出枪站在门口——“你能不能想点办法，迪克？”

“我不能！”迪克大喊着，对着电脑束手无策，“这个人的技术比我要高明得多——等等，他好像要强行破解系统……等等，他好像要到这边来了——”

杰森守株待兔，终于操作室的门骤然打开，伴随着烟雾一个人影猛然窜了进来。不能杀人，杰森心想，于是他把枪托狠狠地砸在那个人的脑袋上面——

 

“等等，他好像……”  
“呯——”

枪托与脑袋发出的剧烈响声盖住了迪克所说的话，杰森突然感觉到那个人影有什么不对劲的地方——等等，这个人不会是……

“红头罩，你疯啦？！”烟雾散去，那个人身后又窜出来一个小个子扑在他的身上，“这是红罗宾！”

提姆？杰森目瞪口呆地看着倒在地上的红罗宾，而迪克也奋不顾身地冲过来把自己的弟弟抱在了怀里。达米安恼火地转头看了一眼快追上来的机器人，咒骂一句扔出罗宾镖关上了大门。霎时间，门外好几声枪声响起。

 

“提……提姆？”迪克已经顾不了这么多了，搂着昏迷着的提姆摁住他头上的伤口，“等等，怎么回事？达米安你怎么会和提姆一起来这？”

“我……不，都是德雷克这个疯子！”达米安跳了起来，“我们本来潜入很顺利的，结果他不知道查到了什么突然就发了疯，一下就触动了警报。而且他还一直疯跑着要来控制室说‘有东西要查清楚’——哼，现在倒好了，我是洗不清了。”

 

“你们先安静——”杰森厉声喝止了自家兄弟的内斗，他刚才已经嗅到空气中有一股奇怪的味道了——是瓦斯，这个地方真的是疯了，只要有人入侵就准备全部炸掉。

“——操，提姆的面罩失效了。”迪克仔细一看发觉了不对劲的地方，“他的呼吸在减弱，瓦斯会要了他的命。”迪克赶快把自己的面罩脱下来，但达米安瞪了他一眼：  
“他现在的状态，你的面罩给他也没用！”

他转过头看了一眼杰森，后者心领神会，没说一句话就开启了头罩的开关，从容地卸了下来套在了提姆的头上。

 

在卸下来的一刻，他看见迪克瞪大了眼睛，满脸都是难以置信的样子——他感觉到自己是个骗子，杰森心想。  
但已经顾不了这么多了，杰森拎起达米安扛在肩头，左手抱起迪克右手托住提姆，向着落地窗冲了过去——

 

在他们跳离的一瞬间，大爆炸在身后轰然响起。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 乔私设同样是十岁，和大米一样大

“操、操、操——”  
在手术室外，迪克双眼无神地望着天花板，喊了生平最多的粗口。

在他的旁边，穿着红头罩制服的杰森一脸沉默，达米安也超乎寻常地安静。不一会布鲁斯便匆匆赶来了，他皱着眉头扫了一圈失魂落魄的还穿着制服的儿子们：“快换衣服，克拉克和康纳马上就过来。”

达米安板着脸点了点头，瞥了一眼仍然走神中的杰森和迪克：“这次又用什么借口？”

“遇上了抢劫，你和提姆没料到歹徒带枪了。”布鲁斯言简意赅地说着，“好了，把你们爆炸的伤口遮掩一下——”

 

康纳也是废了好大劲才忍住没冲进手术室，克拉克示意他不要冲动捏坏了扶手。

索性医生说提姆只是失血过多，抢救及时并没有什么危险。康纳忧心忡忡地看着躺在病床上被剃光了头发的提姆，疲惫地笑了笑，和布鲁斯说想要留下来守夜。

早知道康纳心意的布鲁斯也没有任何反对，等到出了病房他就是另一幅面孔了——恐怖、愤怒的蝙蝠侠的面孔。

 

“所以说——你们四个罗宾一起去了，居然还无功而返。”

蝙蝠侠很生气，非常生气。不仅仅是因为自己的二儿子可笑地把三儿子打了个脑袋开花，而且四个罗宾居然因为一些——感情问题？搞砸了一切？他把怒火基本都集中在了杰森身上，然而杰森现在两眼放空，视死如归，毫无反应。

好吧，他想了想，又认真地问：“那么，达米安，你和提姆为什么要去那里？”

“……我们想跟踪迪克的男朋友。”  
达米安话一出，迪克就吓了一跳，而杰森也吓出一身冷汗。  
“所以到了那家公司——一开始德雷克也只是想要入侵防卫系统，我们不想爬通风管……”他顿了顿，瞥了一眼杰森和迪克，“但是德雷克好像查到了什么，像是发了疯一样地又是触动报警器，又是狂奔到控制室。”

布鲁斯犹豫了，他想了想：“看来只能先等提姆醒过来再说。”

“等等，”迪克突然忍不住开口了，所有的目光都集中在了他身上——除了杰森，“为什么……为什么杰……红头罩会出现在那里？是和……布鲁斯你有关吗？”

布鲁斯沉默了，他犹豫了很久，终于很坦诚地望着迪克：  
“迪克，你先回答我一个问题吧——你为什么会出现在那个地方？”

“这个……好吧，事实上是因为奥•古。”迪克回答道，“奥•古最近涉嫌一起走私案，而这个公司就是他旗下的，唐娜不在哥谭，她就让我先过去了。”奥•古？杰森皱了皱眉头，老头子让我查这家医院的医疗记录，结果居然和奥•古有关系？

一提起奥•古这个名字，布鲁斯的脸一下子就变了。他阴沉了下来，不仅仅是身为一个父亲的愤怒了，更是作为一个蝙蝠侠的恐怖。他压低了嗓音，一字一句地对着迪克说道：  
“不要再提那个名字，迪克，这不是你该调查的事情了，你以后都收手吧，我会处理的。”

“可……”迪克吃了一惊，布鲁斯从未有过这样的样子面对着他，恐吓他。但他还是皱起眉头，不甘认输的样子——毕竟，他可是第一个单飞的罗宾：  
“那么，布鲁斯你请回答我一个问题吧——红头罩，到底是杰森还是罗伊？还有，和你有关系吗？”

 

布鲁斯冷冷地盯着迪克，突然表情松弛了下来——那种可怕的威慑变成了一种疑惑，然而蝙蝠侠只用了一会儿，就突然豁然开朗的样子了。他用聪明人的姿态打量了杰森几秒钟，冷漠地丢下一句话：“你可以自己去问他。”

 

好吧，迪克的男朋友是陶德，迪克不知道自己的男朋友是陶德，德雷克在潜入时发了疯，德雷克被陶德打破了头，父亲不让迪克追查奥•古……此刻的达米安坐在公园的秋千上无聊地荡着，他脑子里的信息完全不够推理出来龙去脉，然而父亲却一副了若指掌的样子。他很郁闷，但他没办法去调查——因为父亲为了惩罚自己，使出了一个比关禁闭还可怕的举动：脚环追踪器。

这种用在犯人身上的东西简直是对他的侮辱！达米安愤怒地心想着，但他知道这意味着父亲的目的真正达到了，他可以在关禁闭的时候偷偷溜出去，但是没办法独自拆下一个韦恩科技的追踪器。

 

他叹着气，摇着秋千，落地的时候发觉身边坐着一个和他差不多大的孩子。他没见过，是个陌生的、有着黑发蓝眼睛的帅气男孩。达米安挑了挑眉毛，看着对方冲着他友好地笑了：“你好呀，你是这里的居民吗？”

“嗯，你是新搬来的？”达米安很干脆地回答道。

“是啊，我和我妈妈刚来到这个国家，”他的语音有一点点中东的口音，达米安挺奇怪的，毕竟他的皮肤非常白，比自己白多了，“还不怎么熟悉。”

“你以后报韦恩的名字，没人敢在哥谭欺负你。”达米安露出一个微笑，他不得不承认这个可爱的男孩笑起来的时候很好看，他愿意偶尔屈尊一下和平民小孩聊天。

“哈哈，你可真逗，”他笑得露出一排牙齿，“我很厉害的，我能保护好妈妈。”

“看不出来嘛，小勇士。”达米安挑着眉毛，盯着他的脸，总觉得这张脸——好像非常熟悉……

“那么，交个朋友吧，”他伸出手，“我是乔纳森，你叫我乔就好了。”

“达米安。”他握住了男孩的手。

 

“你得给我个解释的机会，迪基鸟。”

“停！”迪克怒气冲冲地走进自己房间，啪地一下关上门，“我不想听你解释。”

“这一切都是个误会。”杰森用了最大的嗓音喊着，敲打着迪克的门，“罗伊只是我当时……”

“当时什么？”迪克突然打开了门，眯着眼睛盯着自己的义弟，“我甚至不知道什么时候红头罩是罗伊，什么时候是你！还有，你怎么会变成红头罩？”

面对迪克的质问，杰森怔住了。他低着头沉默了一会，抵住了房门慢慢说着：“我可以先告诉你我怎么会变成红头罩的。”

迪克疑惑地望着他，杰森的严肃稍微打消了他的怒火。他不由自主地询问道：“怎么成为的？”

“你还记得我15岁那年，我生了一场大病吗？等到回来之后就和布鲁斯老是吵架，最终离家出走的那次？”

“记得啊，那时候你和布鲁斯整整消失了两个月，不是克拉克盯着提姆都要跑出去找你们了*——然后我也是担惊受怕的，直到你回来——虽然你那时候……嗯，意识不太清醒，但是你们回来了。”

“迪克，我那时候不是生病了，”杰森抬起头来望着他，“我死了。”

 

整整两秒钟，夜翼才从杰森的话语中意识到他说了什么——死？不……不可能，他的小翅膀还一样是活生生的，站在他的面前。“你在说什么胡话？”迪克硬扯出来一个笑容，“你……你还完好地站在我面前……这不是真的，杰。”

杰森长叹了一口气：“我的确死过，迪克。”

 

提姆清醒的时候发觉自己又一次躺在病房里了，鉴于上次这么躺着的感觉不太好，提姆皱起了眉头。不过，他很快感觉到脑袋上凉飕飕的了——

“我的头发？”

“呃？等等……提米——提米，你冷静点！”睡在旁边的康纳醒来立马摁住了提姆要拔掉输液的手，“你刚做完手术——呃，手术需要剃光你的头发。”

“手术……？”提姆脑海里这时候才恍然回忆到红头罩在他脑壳上的狠狠一击，对——然后他就昏迷了过去，失去了意识。“那个红枣壳大混蛋！”提姆这下想下床提起棍子追杀红头罩的心情更强烈了，“我每个月都找哥谭最好发型师打理的头发！”

“好了好了，你先冷静一点。”康纳一边控制住他一边想着红枣壳大混蛋是谁？难道是传说中的哥谭的红头罩——很好，超级小子有了下一个目标了，“就算你秃了你也很帅。”

“你才秃了呢！”被摁在床上的提姆恼火地吼了康纳一句，然而后者只是笑嘻嘻地啥也不说。好了，红罗宾总算是冷静下来了。他闷闷不乐地，终于想起来了先前在研究所看到的一切——他又想起身掀开被子跳下床。

“等等，提姆，你要去哪里？”康纳拉住了他问道。  
“我要找布鲁斯。”实际上是找蝙蝠侠，提姆心想。  
“克拉克一会就来了，布鲁斯现在在开一个董事会，你现在的状态不能乱动。”康纳一本正经地对他说。

“不行，我有事必须要当面问布鲁斯！”提姆语气严肃得有点吓人，“放开我，康纳！”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章开始提姆会一直秃到结局

“好久不见了，吾爱。”

蝙蝠侠循着踪迹找到一个报废的工厂，但他知道是有人引导他来的。

“别这么叫我，塔利亚，我有丈夫了。”布鲁斯冷冰冰地回应道，而阴影里走出的美人笑了一下：“别这么冷淡嘛，布鲁斯。”

“你和你的父亲为什么最近又回到了哥谭？”布鲁斯不准备打马虎了，单刀直入。

“我们的产业遍布全球，”塔利亚耸了耸肩，“你清楚的。”

布鲁斯眯着眼睛盯着塔利亚，他暂时还没办法掌握到什么线索，也知道此时拷问不出什么事情。然而这时，塔利亚笑着说：“你和那个农村小伙的儿子长大了吗？都十岁了吧。”

“不用你的关心。”布鲁斯冷冷地说。

“噢，其实我也有了个儿子，”塔利亚露出不明所以的笑容，“如果他们能相遇的话，说不定能够成为好朋友。”

 

克拉克还在打包要给提姆带的衣服和零食，看他的伤势他还得在医院住上一段时间了。克拉克叹了口气心想，他顾及布鲁斯的生意，但不希望孩子们都住在危险的哥谭，但布鲁斯从来不肯退让——唉，如果告诉布鲁斯自己的身份，他会不会接受搬到大都会，然后每天自己送他上班呢？克拉克心想着。

这时候，门被敲响了。克拉克打开了门，看着浑身是泥的达米安抱着脏兮兮的提图斯站在门外。

“你怎么把自己搞成这样，达米。”克拉克叹了口气，“快进来。”

“我可是交了个好朋友。”达米安明显和平常的状态不太一样，嘴角还带着笑容——小孩子的那种，“我和他一起盖了个树屋，让这个街区所有的流浪猫都有个新家了，然后我们还去揍了学校里那个天天勒索别人的混混！”

“天哪！”克拉克眉毛都快要拧成一团了，“达米安，你是不是又干了什么坏事用这种借口骗我。”

“我没有！”达米安一下生气地跳着脚喊道，“我真的和我朋友一起出去玩了。”

“所以说他是谁？”克拉克心不在焉地去拿毛巾了，他敢肯定他自己还和达米安的那些同学比较熟。

“他叫乔纳森，他是新来的，和我一样大。”达米安大声地说着。

“嗯哼，乔纳森什么？”

“这……我不知道，他没告诉我他的姓氏。”达米安怒气冲冲地说着。

“或者你可以像是上次那样编出一大堆背景？”克拉克禁不住有点生气了。

“我——我再也不理你了！”达米安气得脸都红了，他甩开克拉克的毛巾跑进自己房间摔上门，下一秒门锁就被卡得死死的。

“诶……等等，达米？达米安——你知道锁对我没用的吧……”克拉克头一次感觉对自己儿子的教育是这么的失败……然而他正准备在门外好好谈谈的时候，短信响了，康纳通知他提姆醒过来了。

“达米安，抱歉——我刚才不是有意的。”克拉克无可奈何地最后敲了敲门，里面的人一点反应都没有，“我……我必须要去医院了，康纳说提姆醒过来了，你一个人好好呆在家里，我会打电话让阿福过一会过来。”

 

回应他的是门内刺耳的电子音乐。

 

而就在这时候，两只幸福的爱情鸟在哥谭电视塔的顶部，放心地互相依偎着。杰森脱下了他的红头罩放在一边，而迪克把他们的头贴在了一起。

“想想也真的是搞笑，你居然为了隐藏自己的身份，所以不惜冒充罗伊，还又让罗伊冒充你。”迪克轻笑着，仿佛之前的恩怨都烟消云散了。

“我很抱歉，迪克。”杰森把他往自己怀里搂得更紧了一些，“我以前总是这么不坦诚地面对自己的内心——但我说不定当罗宾的时候就这么在乎你了。”

“这时候又会说情话了嘛，莎士比亚。”迪克笑着，杰森注视着自己再次绽放魅力的情人，轻轻吻了吻他的额头。

“不过说实话，你还是不记得布鲁斯是怎么复活你的吗？”

“……我真的不记得了。”杰森陷入沉思，“我只记得我被小丑绑架之后——被他的撬棍揍。我一直相信布鲁斯会来救我，等到大爆炸的时候我已经绝望了，还带着恨意——然而，等到我醒过来的时候我清楚地意识到我又活在这个世界上了，即使我死过。布鲁斯就守在旁边，我……我问他为什么没有杀了小丑给我报仇，他不回答我……所以我最后才离家出走了，但现在一切都过去了。”

迪克看着他，不禁也露出了伤感的表情：“我很抱歉夜翼没能去救你，杰。”

“没关系，我现在也过得很好，和罗伊还有星火一起出任务很愉快。”杰森露出笑容，“还有你——我得到了你。”

一吻完毕，两个人都气喘吁吁的了。“不过说好，你以后可不能骗我，小翅膀。”迪克戏谑地说。

“这个……”没有面罩的情况下，杰森真的很难在迪克面前伪装自己。而迪克也很快发觉了，挑着眉毛揪着他的领子：“快说，什么事情瞒着我？”

杰森内心默念了一句对不起了小红。

 

“什么？提姆和康纳搞在一起了？！”迪克挥起拳头好像就要马上去揍人的样子，“天杀的！提姆还没成年呢！”

“等……等等！你冷静一点！”

“冷静？冷静什么？！”迪克眼中的怒火好像要把整个人都烧起来了，“我就知道肯特家的人不是好东西！大肯特把布鲁斯骗上床之后，小肯特还要带坏我弟弟？！不行——我要去把康纳揍一顿，你说你来不来吧，红头罩！”

“我来。”杰森无可奈何地戴上了头罩，看着怒气冲冲的暴力夜翼给短棍通上了电，誓死要揍死每一个遇上的反派直到康纳•肯特。我这嘴啊，杰森现在好想抽自己一耳光——怎么就把自己的约会给毁掉了呢。

 

事实上一直等到布鲁斯给提姆打了电话，命令他呆在医院好好休息。提姆叹了口气，用力拉着光秃秃的头顶上带着的棉线帽，而康纳忍不住笑了起来。

“笑什么笑！”提姆炸毛吼着，康纳没在乎这些，拍了拍他的手和他说他去帮他带杯饮料。

提姆叹了口气，放松自己陷在了软乎乎的床里。虽然布鲁斯给他置办的单间不过是最普通的那种，但这里明显被打扫得干干净净，窗台的花瓶也插上了花——一切都是康纳做的。

 

“你的哥哥对你真好。”一个护士走了进来，记录仪器上的数据的时候提姆才意识到她在这里。她长得是很可爱的那种，还有一头长长的褐色卷发，护士装下的身材也相当不错：“我看他照顾你好多天了，一直守在你身边。”

“他就是喜欢照顾别人。”提姆心不在焉地说着。

“那么……他有女朋友了吗？”

提姆回过神，突然看着护士单纯的眼神卡了壳——他、他突然不知道说什么。康纳……康纳他……单身？虽然和自己定期保持着良好的炮友关系？提姆哪句话都说不出口，直到康纳走了进来。

“呃，怎么了，护士小姐？”看着提姆呆住的样子，康纳挑着眉毛好奇地打量着二人。这时候，护士小姐微微一笑，转过头给了康纳一个妩媚的笑容，伸手把一张纸条拍在了康纳的胸口——末了还意犹未尽地瞟着他的胸肌。

“提米？”康纳的注意力全在呆掉的提姆身上，后者默默地抢过那张纸条——果然是一个电话号码。

“噢，提米。”康纳坐了下来，递给他一杯热茶。提姆因为看到不是咖啡皱了皱眉头，而康纳心领神会地说“别想喝咖啡了，提米，医生说你一个月都不能喝咖啡。”好像刚才的一切都没发生一样。

然而那句“一个月都不能喝咖啡”却意外地没有刺激到提姆•德雷克，血管里流着咖啡的红罗宾。他低下了头，玩味地看着那张纸条——  
“康纳，你想要这个吗？”提姆抬起头，展示那张被他揉得皱巴巴的纸条。

“唔，我不想。”康纳简短地回答着，然后又开了话匣子，“提姆，你知道达米安又和克拉克闹翻了吗？克拉克和我说，达米安自称有了一个新朋友，但是……”

 

“她很辣，”提姆突然开口，康纳不说话了，  
“她长得也不错，穿着制服的时候也很可爱，绝对是那种很适合当女朋友的人。所以为什么你对她没兴趣？”

小红鸟说的话，就像是在分析案件一样清晰有条理。然而，康纳露出微笑：“你吃醋了？”

“我？吃醋？我可没这么小气会嫉妒你的桃花运……”提姆下意识喋喋不休地说着，而这时候康纳笑了起来，轻轻地把手放在了提姆的手上。

“你还记得我们上高中之前的事情吗？”


	12. Chapter 12

康纳•肯特现在昏倒在地上心想，永远、永远不要窥探你家人的私生活。你不知道你的父亲会不会变成一个穿着紧身皮衣在黑夜中打击罪犯，而你的兄弟则可以随随便便拿出你的致死武器——即使你是个半氪星人。

而他的耳边，迪克、杰森、提姆吵吵闹闹的声音越来越小——他还没有听到提姆的回应，还没有成为他名正言顺的男朋友。但是氪石的威力让他越来越头疼，他还是忍不住昏迷了过去……

 

时间往前拨，现在康纳还在病床里含情脉脉地拉着提姆的手，温柔地开始回忆过去的经历：“在初中快要毕业的时候，我的成绩一塌糊涂，而且还抽烟打架烫头。那时候我和克拉克大吵了一架，我气得说你又不是我爸然后冲了出去。连布鲁斯都气得想揍我，只有你没有。

你和我说，我只是焦虑，只是担心没办法上高中。你鼓励我说，我还有希望，如果我上不了高中，你也不上。于是最后的那一个月，你和我睡在一张床上，天天监督着我起早贪黑复习功课。最终，我成功了。”

“你的橄榄球成绩加了点分。”提姆不好意思地笑了笑。

 

“重点不是这个，”康纳把他的双手紧紧握在掌心里，“那个时候我才明白你对我有多重要，提米。”

提姆怔住了，他突然发觉——不，这一定是他想错了，康纳现在的样子怎么这么像是在告白呢？

“……你也很温柔，康纳……”提姆吞吞吐吐地说，耳根都红了，“你……不是也一直在照顾我吗？”

 

“那是因为我爱你。”

 

康纳美妙的嗓音淡淡地响起，整个病房都似乎静悄悄的，再也没有其他声音。

“我爱你，提姆•德雷克。”  
康纳从裤兜里掏出那枚曾经递给史蒂芬妮的指环，另一只手掏出几支碳笔，用手一捏，一颗钻石就这样出现了。

“我想以超级小子康•艾尔的名义和我真正爱的人求婚，提姆。”

 

“我——  
我他喵？！”

红罗宾，第三任罗宾，提姆•德雷克，韦恩企业的继承人，极客怪咖，智商高达142，最像蝙蝠侠的罗宾……此刻完完全全傻掉了。

康纳把这一切归咎于知道自己的挚友是个超级英雄的震惊，虽然他理想中的“提姆一脸崇拜地看着他：天哪，你就是那个大都会超级帅气的超级小子吗？康纳，我好崇拜你哦，你是我的英雄”完全没有出现，但他还是鼓足了勇气，在提姆面前用超级速度换上了超级小子的黑T恤，以一个美少女战士的姿势华丽地在空中转了一圈，降落在他面前摆了一个pose。

提姆依然处于没还魂的状态中。

“呃？提米——提米？”康纳害怕地在他面前挥了挥手，“你还好吧。”

提姆总算是微微扭动了头部，依然是沉浸在惊愕之中喃喃自语：“超级小子？大都会的……超级小子？”

“没错，就是我。”康纳挺起胸膛，展示给他看那个巨大的S。

“大都会的……‘超级拆迁队’里的超级小子？”提姆无意识地问着。

“呃？”康纳的气泄了一半，瞥着提姆的样子越来越觉得毛骨悚然，“是……不过‘超级拆迁队’是什么意思？”

“‘超级会破坏’小子在我的面前藏了整整十年，而且还刚刚徒手捏了个钻石和我求婚了？”

“对，求婚……诶等等，提米你说的那些外号都是什么意思——”

 

就在这时候，窗户突然窜出一个人手脚并用地从窗户爬进来。要知道这可是七楼，康纳忍耐住自己去救人的冲动，看着窗户爬进来一个——呃，一个穿着蓝色紧身衣的人。康纳一瞬间想大叫变态然后冲到提姆身前，然而他定睛一看发觉那是布鲁德海文的夜翼，也是一个超级英雄。但在大白天，夜翼扒你窗户实在是一个见不到的场景。

“哼哼，康纳•肯特——”夜翼气喘吁吁地爬上来露出冷笑，“你这个诱拐未成年的强奸犯！我特么要——”

“等等，夜翼！”另一个人从他的背后大喊着抱住了夜翼，康纳目瞪口呆地看着窗户里爬进来第二个人：红头罩，“你看他不是康纳，是超级小子。”

“超级小子？”夜翼突然停下了脚步，转过头突然明白了什么。这个时候，红头罩也明白了。而提姆也清醒了，三个人不约而同的大喊惊动了整栋医院——

 

“康纳就是超级小子？”

“操，杰……红头罩，去堵住门。”夜翼指挥着红头罩去把病房门堵住，此时门外已经出现了疯狂的敲门声了。要知道三个超级英雄聚在一个病房里，可要占据明天哥谭日报的头版了。

“怎……怎么了？”康纳仍然摸不着头脑的样子，四处打量着匆匆忙忙的红头罩和夜翼，“你们为什么会在这里……？”

“哼，就算是氪星人也没关系。”夜翼又把视线转移回康纳身上，现在他更怒气冲天了。康纳还待在原地不知道发生了什么，一道绿光闪过他便浑身瘫软地倒在地上了。

“蝙蝠家的人总有后备计划，”夜翼一边拿着氪石一边凶神恶煞地向他走来，“那么，现在……”

“你疯啦？迪克，他会死的！”提姆突然大叫起来，奋不顾身地拔掉针管跳下床，而与此同时夜翼被一股无形的力量重重地弹开，跌倒在地上。

“我只是要揍他一顿……唔哇？”夜翼手足无措地爬了起来，“刚刚怎么回事……谁干的？算了，不管了。”等等？提姆刚才叫他迪克？夜翼是迪克？康纳顿时觉得清醒了不少，但氪石还是无疑在削弱他的力量。

“就因为我和他睡了？”提姆站在自己身前恼火地插着腰，“你和杰森明明也搞在一块去了！别以为我不知道，红头罩就是杰森！所以他才会和你一起进来。”

“我……我们都成年了好吗？”夜翼一字一句地说着，“你还是个未成年人……呃，等等，提米你有没有发觉这里好像有什么无形的东西隔着？”夜翼似乎在摸着空气里透明的什么东西，他也近不了提姆的身子，要不然他会直接把他摁回床上。

“我和康纳第一次上床的时候他还是未成年人呢！”提姆完全没有管夜翼的诡异举动，满脑子都是维护康纳。事实上我现在也未成年，如果扣掉我在营养液里的时间的话。康纳感动地想着，我真爱你提米，但现在不是一个坦白的好时机，所以他最好先装死。

“切……提姆，他是个氪星人，这可是占了你的便宜。”夜翼似乎放弃了，把精力集中在和提姆的对峙。

“我十分钟之前还不知道他是个氪星人呢，而且就找你的说法的话——布鲁斯他岂不是……”

 

“操？老头子和超人结婚了？”堵住大门的红头罩突然瓦声瓦气地插了一句，“很好，我们全家都丢了世界第一侦探的脸。”

 

与此同时，世界第一侦探气喘吁吁地站在废旧的工厂内。他刚刚经历了一场恶战，塔利亚的水平又上升了不少，带来的打手也越来越多，但他也不差。然而，她却意外地拥有了一种非常先进的科技：她的腰带在吸收了爆炸的冲击之后，能够制造虫洞让她快速逃离。但万幸的是，蝙蝠侠已经得到了他想要的东西。他小心翼翼地拿着棉签擦取蝙蝠镖上的血，装在了试管里面。

他勉强站立起来查看战服的受损情况——面部和腰部受损比较严重，部分功能已经失效了。布鲁斯叹了口气，准备呼叫蝙蝠车先送自己回大宅。

 

“布……布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯怔住了，他抬头看到氪星之子披着红披风在逆光下犹如神明，但是他此刻的表情是无比的惊讶。

“你是蝙蝠侠？”

布鲁斯沉默了，纵容克拉克降落到了他面前。超人似乎完全忘记了自己身上的制服，只是像是小镇男孩克拉克•肯特一样疑惑地问着自己的丈夫：“布鲁斯？你怎么会是蝙蝠侠……？等等，你受伤了，这到底是怎么一回事？”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯关掉了蝙蝠侠的伪装声音，“你怎么会在这里？”

“达米安失踪了，提姆醒过来了，我也打不通你的电话——”克拉克满脸忧虑地说，“你从来没试过这样，杰森受伤的时候你也会发短信给我的。我……我只好听你的心跳，然后找到了这里。”

布鲁斯叹了口气，他怎么会犯这么低级的错误，在这个节骨眼上毁掉了一半含铅面罩的和通讯系统。现在也不好再拖下去了，如果达米安已经失踪那他可能会有危险，布鲁斯心想，蝙蝠车已经转了个圈停在了他的身前。他没有管在身后失魂落魄的丈夫，埋头跨进了车内：“你自己会飞，我们在哥谭中心医院见面。”

“等等，布鲁斯！”克拉克突然发怒了，钢铁之躯轻而易举地就拉住了正要开走的蝙蝠车。布鲁斯压下这最近一大堆烦心事的怒火，停下了车听着丈夫的责问：“布鲁斯，我需要一个解释——你的秘密身份，你最近做的事情，还有……你的车。我知道蝙蝠侠很有钱，但我不知道你这么有钱。”

布鲁斯噎住了，他知道这不是个袒露心迹的好时机，他犹豫了片刻，皱着眉头，用蝙蝠侠的嗓音说：“每个人都会隐瞒一些事情，超人，你也一样。”

“你的心跳这么平静，说明你一点都不惊讶。”克拉克完全阴沉着脸，严肃地说，“你明明早就知道我是超人。”

“而你自己却一直对我隐瞒。”布鲁斯忍不住回顶，克拉克却更生气了。

“这……这完全不是一个程度好吗，布鲁斯？我一直这么相信你，在你和杰森一起消失在大家面前的时候也这么信任你——布鲁斯，你至少可以让我和你一起分担……”  
克拉克捏紧了拳头站在车门外面，看上去完全心碎了。布鲁斯的怨气消散了一些，他沉默了好一会。

“我是韦恩集团的董事，我父母留给我很多钱。”  
“嗯哼，所以‘家族企业几代前就被收购’、‘市场部的布鲁斯’都是个假话了？怪不得你连面粉多少钱一斤都不知道。”

“嗯，还有迪克是夜翼，杰森是红头罩，提姆是红罗宾，他们都当过我的罗宾。”  
“啊哈，可以想象，把自己的养子培养成罗宾对吧……等等，难道现在的罗宾是……？”

“没错，是达米安。”布鲁斯回答道，克拉克的表情一下子震惊了：  
“不——布鲁斯，唯独这事你必须和我提前商量的。”  
“他为了当罗宾做了很多蠢事，最后迪克担保了我才答应的。”

“可是他是我的儿子，布鲁斯。”克拉克捏紧了拳头，“我或许无权过问你之前收养的继子的行动，但达米安也是我的儿子！”

“克拉克……这个事情很复杂。”布鲁斯皱着眉头说。

“所以你就是想要一个罗宾才选择诞生一个‘韦恩’吗？”  
克拉克现在看上去完全是气疯了，布鲁斯一点都不奇怪他下一秒就能够用热视力将自己穿个洞。然而，他没有这么做。

“事情完全不是你想象的那样，克拉克。”布鲁斯缓缓开口。

氪星之子失落地放松了拳头，他慢慢地飘上了天空，伤心地说着：“布鲁斯，我要回堪萨斯。”

下一秒，钢铁之躯飞行产生的音爆隔着玻璃都震麻了蝙蝠侠。他落寞地抬起头，看着天空上残留的轨迹。但是现在，他必须要行动起来，塔利亚和雷霄•奥•古可不等人。

 

而与此同时，达米安冷漠地看着上面的女人，乔亲昵地贴在他的身边，而面前站着的是正式塔利亚•奥•古。  
手臂上的电脑系统清脆地发出提示音，一串小字出现了：  
塔利亚•奥•古是达米安•韦恩-肯特生物学母亲的几率大于99.99%


	13. Chapter 13

布鲁斯整个人抵达医院的时候整个人都散发着可怕的阴暗气场，甚至比带上面罩的蝙蝠侠更要吓人。他匆匆打点好走进病房的时候，迪克和杰森都还穿着制服，但面罩和头罩都已经摘下了。康纳躲在提姆身后，害怕迪克什么时候又会套出氪石揍他一拳。

“啊，你终于来了，老头子。”杰森看到他的一刻才总算放松了，他被夹在提姆和迪克中间可别提多难受了，“对了，大消息，克拉克是超人。”

“我知道。”布鲁斯言简意赅地说着，杰森吹了个口哨看着更加郁闷的提姆，说鸟宝宝你看来还要继续加油哦。

“那个……克拉克去哪了？”从提姆背后探出头的康纳问了一句，却立马遇到了蝙蝠侠的死亡瞪视。康纳吓得又缩了回去，布鲁斯只说了句“回堪萨斯了”也没人敢多嘴问一句。

“现在重要的是达米安失踪了，”布鲁斯扫视了一边自己的儿子们，“我让阿尔弗雷德查了追踪器，有人帮他拆了下来，然后安在了一只猫身上。”

“噢，很有蝙蝠崽子的风格。”杰森开玩笑地说，然而气氛如此压抑，提姆想起什么似的瞥了一眼杰森，对着布鲁斯突然说道：“等等，布鲁斯，我有事情要问你。”

“什么？”

“是杰森的事情。”

杰森眉毛一挑，看着提姆又飞快地说：“我在那个机构查到了一份档案，是关于杰森•陶德的。上面写着……”

“提姆，这个事情以后再说。”布鲁斯粗暴地打断了他，提姆住了嘴，但杰森皱着眉头插了进来：“提姆，继续说，上面写着什么？”

“提姆？”  
“不！我也觉得杰森有权利知道。”提姆不顾布鲁斯的脸色，而康纳也站到了他的身前，发誓要抵挡住布鲁斯的进攻一样。“布鲁斯，如果是和杰森有关，他也应该知道。”迪克也忍不住开口了，看着儿子们一致决定要反抗自己，布鲁斯的眉毛越拧越紧——

“上面写着，杰森•陶德死亡，被拉萨路池成功复活。”

 

在场的人除了布鲁斯都倒吸了一口冷气。  
身为超级英雄的他们很清楚地知道，拉萨路池是一个多么可怕的存在。浸泡过池水的人，大多数都成为了彻头彻尾的疯子。而当事人杰森•陶德，半响才缓过神来，怒目瞪着布鲁斯：

“操，老头子，你拿那玩意复活我的……？”

布鲁斯沉默不语，而杰森还沉浸在震惊里面。  
“不可能，拉萨路池不会有清醒的复活者。”最年长的罗宾厉声说道，“就算刺客联盟的首领，也是在生前浸泡池水达到永生的目的的……而且他怎么会答应复活杰森？”

“我想雷霄•奥•古就是刺客联盟的首领，曾经绑架过我的人。”提姆说道，“他告诉过我布鲁斯你偷过他的秘方——那个难道就是拉萨路池的药水吗？”

“……我觉得我自己很清醒，”杰森喃喃自语地说着，“我真的很清醒，这其中一定有什么缘由。”

 

布鲁斯沉默了，今天他遭受了太多的质问，他的亲人们在他身边。他累了，他恼怒了，他是唯一一个知道这一切来龙去脉的人，这一切牵涉到达米安，牵涉到塔利亚，还有牵涉到那个克拉克和露易丝的孩子……布鲁斯抬起头，眼睛里满满都是怒火：  
“拉萨路池哪来什么秘方？是他偷走了杰森的尸体！”

所有人都大吃一惊。特别是杰森：“操……怎么一个一个爆炸性消息来的这么快。”

“奥•古一直沉浸在各种人体实验里面，他想把杰森培养成自己的杀手——于是他偷走了杰森的尸体。”布鲁斯一字一句地说着，“说实话，我也不觉得拉萨路池复活是什么好主意。”

“所以你这句话是什么意思？”杰森听到的时候，“如果没有奥•古你准备怎么办？”

“……下葬。”布鲁斯冷冰冰地说，但提姆悄然发觉，他不知道之前受了什么刺激，他完全气疯了。

“你个混蛋！”杰森恼火地挥起拳头想要砸过去，但被迪克拼命拦住了，“我原谅了你！我原谅了没帮我报仇的你！小丑现在还活在这世界上，而你呢——”

“大红，你他妈给我长点脑子！”提姆也冲到布鲁斯面前，转过身对他说，“布鲁斯，你不能再这样一个人承担下去了——你必须要告诉我，杰森是怎么恢复神智的？”

布鲁斯一动不动地阴沉着脸，而杰森连枪都掏出来了：“我算是看清你了老头子，你就是这么冷酷无情，把自己的家人一个一个排除在外——”

“你疯啦！”迪克毫不犹豫地挡在枪口，“你对布鲁斯开枪？你他妈对布鲁斯开枪——？”

“我他妈被小丑打得浑身是血！但他就这么放任我死掉——他又瞒了我这么多年！”杰森怒气冲冲地颤抖着手，实际上连枪都拿不稳了，“我……我当时一直相信他会救我……”

“布鲁斯！”提姆对着俨然双眼无神的布鲁斯大喊着。

 

“布鲁斯少爷当时和康斯坦丁先生一起去了地狱。”

一声温柔、熟悉的嗓音中断了混乱的局面。所有人都停下了，朝着康纳的方向看过去。他手里的手机闪烁着一个韦恩家最信任的名字：阿尔弗雷德。

“他们费劲了很大的力气才夺回了杰森少爷的灵魂，之后杰森少爷就逐渐恢复了神智。”

所有人都沉默了，房间里突然变得非常安静，所有人都等着这个慈祥的声音说下一句。

“布鲁斯少爷可能固执，可能多疑，可能隐瞒很多事情，但他爱你们，他爱家人超过这世界上的一切。”

“所以小少爷们，偶尔多相信一会你的父亲，他永远最爱的是你们。”

 

良久，房间里才终于爆发出一声短促的笑声。是迪克，然后是提姆。  
“我也爱你啊，布鲁斯！我爱你。”迪克美妙的声音说了好几声，而接着提姆也说：“我爱你，B。”  
“我也爱你，布鲁斯。”康纳也笑着说，“虽然你有时候……呃，真的很吓人。”

“哼——”杰森总算是把气消了，他不好意思地挠了挠头，放下了枪（实际上他完全没打开保险）盯着那位一向严肃的养父，“我讨厌你老是在隐瞒。”

“哈哈哈，小翅膀——你可别害羞了，私底下你多崇拜蝙蝠侠呀！”迪克笑着搂住他，而杰森也任由自己的爱人抱住自己，抱紧了他。

 

“我也爱你，布鲁斯。”

电话中传来的声音让所有人惊讶了，康纳长大了嘴巴，提姆嫌丑给捂上了，而杰森挑了挑眉毛，迪克笑了起来，布鲁斯抬起了头。

声源是克拉克•肯特。

“我没有回堪萨斯啦……我只是去了一趟大宅，帮阿尔弗雷德烤了点小甜饼。哎，好家伙，你和我没说的事情可真多，你的车库里明明收藏着从阿斯顿马丁到兰博基尼的豪车，而只是藏着掖着——总之，布鲁斯，我们一会在医院见。还有，下不为例。”

大家都笑了起来，因为下一秒，超人就带着一大包小甜饼在窗户上敲门了。布鲁斯也抬起了头，长叹了一口气：“克拉克，是时候去接我们的小儿子了。”

“好的，布鲁斯。”


	14. Chapter 14

布鲁斯坚决反对超人和超级小子在外面飞，这很合理，因为这里是哥谭，两个氪星人足够引来一大堆媒体和绯闻。

克拉克很高兴，要知道蝙蝠侠总是来无影去无踪，他可从没有机会坐蝙蝠车。然而，他的几个儿子们就不好受了。迪克为了分开提姆和康纳，气冲冲地坐在了他们中间，而康纳也不愿意和提姆隔得太远。所以，最后就变成了康纳和提姆之中夹着迪克，而杰森又坐在了提姆的另一边。宽阔的蝙蝠车可以轻松塞下三个人，但四个人就不太舒服了——特别是还有200磅的红头罩。才开了没一会，后排就响起了叽叽喳喳的小鸟们的吵闹声。

“你过去点，大红！”“杰森，你没对提米动手动脚吧？”“收起你的热视线，氪星人！”“迪克！别针对康了！他什么也没做。”“什么？小红，你都开始喊上他的氪星名啦？”“不关你的事！”“唉哟！我怎么觉得谁在推我的胸——”“操！氪星小崽子你他妈敢摸迪克，我就把你的迪克剁下来——”“不是我干的！我怎么会做这种事情……”“大红，你发什么神经病，你别挤我啊啊啊——”“等等，提米，迪克，杰森，我也摸到什么东西了……等下，这个触感是……？不会错的，这是提米的手。”“呕——我要吐了，康纳你真恶心。”“靠，大红，你不会真吐车上吧，吐你自己的头盔里！”“是你那个氪星小男友恶心到我了，鸟宝宝。”“不！我没有说谎话！这个真的是提米的手——我再熟悉不过了……”“等等，他说的好像是真的。提姆，你是不是有什么超能力……？”“我？我只是个普通人啊——”

 

布鲁斯用力翻了个白眼，听着那群傻儿子已经从谁对谁动手动脚跳跃到那只无形的手是怎么回事了。现在，所有人都摸到了那只“看不见但是真实存在”的手，除了提姆。当然，聪明的小红鸟也很警觉地尝试了一下——果然，第二只手也能够随着意志出现了。布鲁斯叹了口气，克拉克还有点担心地看着他们，悄悄伸过身子和他说：“B，你要不然管管他们？”

布鲁斯没办法，把蝙蝠车调到自动驾驶，转过了头瞥到一群在尝试用提姆觉醒的新能力把杰森的红头罩扔来扔去的游戏。他露出了一个可怕表情，儿子们打了个寒战。

“是超能力，”布鲁斯尽量让语气温和，“大概是念动力一类的。”

“我就知道！”迪克突然插了一句，让所有人的注意力都聚在自己身上了，“呃，我是说之前在病房里的时候，提姆就用这个力量推开了我，但我们当时都没在意。”

“哇——布鲁斯，你居然知道？”提姆还在盯着飞来飞去的头罩，“我自己都不知道怎么来的。”

 

布鲁斯沉默了一会：  
“内射。”

头罩砸在了康纳的膝盖上。

 

一瞬间，后排爆炸了，布鲁斯皱着眉头看着迪克猛然扑过去想揍康纳，而提姆用尽全力加上自己新获得的能力一起阻止他，而杰森拍着腿哈哈大笑。  
“老头子，你是怎么知道的……等会，操，克拉克也——”杰森惊愕了一秒更疯狂地笑了起来，克拉克的脸完全红透了，像堪萨斯农村最新鲜的番茄一样。

“所以说，老头子你的超能力是什么？”杰森踢着座椅，布鲁斯忍耐下要把他弹射出去的冲动：  
“我盯着别人的时候，他会感觉到很冷。”

 

……  
“操，这不是一个‘蝙蝠式’的笑话吧？”杰森喃喃自语，其他小鸟们都打了个冷战。

“原来你盯着我的时候，我觉得冷不是假的。”克拉克嘀咕道，“我就说我怎么会觉得冷呢。”

 

……然后，蝙蝠车内陷入了诡异的沉默。事实证明，布鲁斯的超能力不仅能让你感觉到很冷，而且还能让整个气氛都很冷。大家沉默了一会儿，康纳看了看周围：“嗯，我们快到了吗？”

“快到了，达米安的GPS显示的地方就在这附近。”布鲁斯简短地说。

“喔——你该不会是趁着给达米安打疫苗的时候做了皮下植入吧？”杰森挑着眉毛，而布鲁斯没反应。杰森阴沉下脸，默默喊了一声Shit，从口袋里掏出一个黑色的仪器就开始默默扫描。扫到自己纹身之后黑着脸递给了提姆，然后提姆发觉自己牙齿上有些什么东西再递给了迪克，迪克发觉自己的乳环不太对劲。康纳心惊胆战地看着三只罗宾鸟从善如流地一边哀叹着一边勘察着自己身体的每一个角落，这时候感觉有氪星血统还真是不错。

过了一阵子，布鲁斯也没理儿子们鬼鬼祟祟的举动突然开口了：“迪克，你上次潜入那个医疗公司，是因为神奇女孩告诉你走私什么东西的情报？”

“噢，唐娜吗？唉——你知道的，就是什么野生动物那些，像是熊啊什么的……”

 

一瞬间，一只巨大的“熊”猛然落到了蝙蝠车的前盖，巨大的冲击力让挡风玻璃一瞬间就震碎了。杰森抱着提姆、康纳拉着迪克同时飞出了窗外，而克拉克也抱起布鲁斯飞了出去。等到众人定睛一看，那只体型庞大的、长着一对蝙蝠翅膀的怪兽已经把造价高昂的蝙蝠车完全摧毁了。而那只庞然大物的肩膀上，一个小小的身影拿着武士刀站在那里。

“达米安？”克拉克惊骇着把布鲁斯放下来，但却被布鲁斯拦住了：“小心点，他可能归顺了他的妈妈，他也可能被蛊惑了心智——他极有可能是来杀你的。”

“什么？他的妈妈？”克拉克完全搞不懂他在说什么，“他哪来的妈妈？等等，布鲁斯，你是不是有什么还没告诉我？”

“我也是刚刚发现的……”还没等布鲁斯开口，一个小小的、披着纯白色披风的少年*就飘到了达米安的身边，笑着对他说：“达米安，这些就是你的家人吗？”

达米安没有回答他，只是默默看着他们一群人。

 

“小D？他在干嘛——”迪克不由得气鼓鼓地抽出棍子，“小翅膀，提姆还有伤，你看好他。”  
“喂——我能保护好自己。”提姆生气地拉了拉他刚换上的皮衣斗篷，完美地遮住了自己光秃秃的头顶。（参考第一版红罗宾制服）  
“我可以去保护提米。”“喂，氪星小子你给我离提姆远一点！”“你们就不能别在战场上吵架吗？”

布鲁斯感觉到头疼，这时候叽叽喳喳的小鸟们的声音不仅仅是在耳边嗡嗡作响，而且占满了整个通讯公共频道。他屏蔽了公共频道，却看到克拉克皱着眉头盯着那个飘在空中的陌生男孩。“他是谁？布鲁斯……”克拉克疑惑地问。

“……”想到现在已经没有隐瞒的必要，布鲁斯决定把一切都说明白好了，“他其实是你的……”

 

“喂喂——别无视我！”达米安突然插着腰在怪物肩上大喊了一声，所有人都吓了一跳抬头向上往去，这时候达米安突然犹如开学典礼的校长一般，清了清嗓子：  
“提摩西•德雷克，我是来打败你的。”

 

话音未落，达米安自己也涨红了脸，额上的青筋条条绽出。下面的兄弟们一人一句，“小红，达米安为了报复你，不惜加入反派了！”接连便是难懂的话，什么“蝙蝠崽子吃醋”，什么“韦恩集团的继承人之争”之类，引得罗宾们都哄笑起来；紧张的战场上充满了快活的空气，就连站在达米安一方的乔，都尴尬地悄悄问他“D，妈妈不是这样说的，我们不是要打败超人和蝙蝠侠吗”。如果你觉得这一段雷同了遥远的中国的某篇近代小说，那一定是一段美妙的巧合。然而现在达米安内心的煎熬，确确实实如同这书中的人物一般——这一切全部都由那个“幼儿园小学初中高中所有老师都喜欢”的德雷克造成的。

 

达米安被这个神秘的中东女人告知“我是你母亲”以后的确是吃了一惊，更何况这个女人还是乔的妈妈。当然，她的肤色也说明了她不可能是乔的亲生母亲。但经过基因检测，她的确是达米安的母亲。

“加入我们吧，我的儿子。”这个自称塔利亚的女性说着，“你会继承奥•古的荣光，和你的兄弟一起。”

“这样我们能永远在一起啦，达米安。”乔一脸幸福地牵着他的手，达米安只想知道这一切的来龙去脉——包括刺客联盟的计划。他假意答应了这个女人，听从她的安排去见刺客联盟的首领，自己的外公雷霄•奥•古。

 

塔利亚和披着绿色斗篷的老人讲了一堆阿拉伯语，达米安完全没听懂。说真的，他本来有机会可以听懂的，但是克拉克坚决反对孩子上过多的兴趣班，所以他还没接触到阿拉伯语。达米安耐心等待着刺客联盟的首领注意到他，等到其他人都退下了，只剩下他们两个人。雷霄•奥•古才缓缓开口：  
“所以你就是我的亲孙子？”

“外公，您比我想象中的要矮一些。”达米安露出笑容。

雷霄•奥•古仔细打量了他一番，在台子上踱步了几圈，皱着眉头看着他：“可是我已经选定了更好的接班人。”

达米安挑起眉毛，没料到他会说这么一出。这位刺客联盟的剑术大师简直就像是一个操心孩子的老爷爷，这让达米安不禁怀疑，究竟是哪位智勇双全的天才，能让雷霄•奥•古如此疼爱。  
“你想成为这里的一份子，必须要打败提摩西•德雷克。”

达米安的嘴角抽搐了。

 

冷静，达米安•韦恩-肯特，冷静。达米安深呼吸着对自己说着，这绝对不是一个搞笑漫画！这是一个正经严肃的英雄故事，只不过是个被迫改成PG-13的爆米花电影。然而，他万万没想到，这就是一个欢乐向的同人文，否则他的两位父亲也不会互相扒掉对方的衣服对着对方狂甩舌头。

总之，当达米安结束他的回忆，他又手足无措地站在歌利亚——乔的蝙蝠怪宠物的肩上。他得想想怎么结束这一切——

“我记得我们的任务是干掉超人和蝙蝠侠。”乔以为他没听见，又小声地说了一遍。

“这是外公这么说的，”达米安和他说，“你听你妈的，还是外公的和我的？”

乔犹豫了一会，绕着他短短地飞了一圈——“我想这不矛盾吧，D，你去打败那个德雷克，我把超人和蝙蝠侠解决掉。”

“哼，你怎么能……”  
“咱们来比赛！”

还没等达米安反应，乔就嗖一下窜到了地上，三马赫的速度让他一下子把克拉克打飞出去。达米安无可奈何地叹了口气，明明在刺客联盟长大，乔却保持着小孩子一样的童心——或者说是蠢。达米安指挥着歌利亚，而这时候塔利亚的刺客们都出现了。他跳下了怪兽，只身站在提姆的面前。

“嘿，说实话现在真的不是闹小脾气的时候，达米安——”提姆一边念叨着一边拿出了长棍，“我想你不是诚心那么说的吧，不管你那个所谓的母亲怎么样说——”

“事实上我是认真的，德雷克。”达米安在多米诺面具下翻了个白眼，“要问就去问你的糖爹吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *参考原作大米在刺客联盟的白色衣服，实际上比较类似领主超的造型


	15. Chapter 15

“塔利亚•奥•古是达米安生理学上的母亲。”

“什么？那个刺客联盟首领的女儿——我们找了正常的代孕……”

“这是个很长的故事，克拉克。”布鲁斯一边解决这些刺客，一边在通讯器里和克拉克交谈着，“我还需要调查。”

“好吧，”克拉克现在已经心里承受能力良好，但是面前这个少年——无疑也是氪星人，格外地厉害，和他打得难解难分，“或许你可以顺便解释一下他的来历，蝙蝠侠？”

“身为蝙蝠侠不代表知道一切——”布鲁斯扫视了一眼全场，康纳在和那个蝙蝠怪纠缠，而达米安和提姆正在对打，两个大一点的儿子清小兵已经清的差不多了。他想着把战场交给孩子们，这样他就可以去找到塔利亚——

 

“我认为你在想念我，吾爱。”塔利亚的出现一点也不让他吃惊。

“你自投罗网是再好不过了。”布鲁斯冷言冷语地说着，拿起了蝙蝠镖，“但我的确知道刚才那个问题的答案，克拉克。”

“什么？”

“这个氪星人，生理学上是你和露易丝的孩子。”

“什么——？！！！！”

 

布鲁斯远远看着克拉克被小氪星人揍到地上的场景，然后后者还兴高采烈地在空中转了一个圈大喊“先领先一分啦”，就无可奈何地摇了摇头。

“你不专心哦，达令。”塔利亚趁机窜到了布鲁斯的肩上，大腿牵制住他的手臂的同时用一根铁线勒住了他的脖子。蝙蝠侠恼火地冷哼了一声，反手将塔利亚整个人都摔在了地上，腿死死地压住她的肚子。

“妈——”  
小氪星人瞬间撞过来，布鲁斯闷声咳了一口血，后悔自己应该带着反氪星装甲出来。转眼间塔利亚又在他的搀扶下站了起来，布鲁斯趁着这愣神的机会对着通讯器吼道：“杰森，去对付达米安；提姆，你去入侵这里的电脑系统；迪克，掩护提姆。”

“没问题，老头子/B/布鲁斯！”三个儿子应声回答道，小氪星人想追上去却被飞过来的克拉克再次纠缠住。而达米安本来想拦住提姆，却看到旁边一声哀嚎，康纳的热视线射穿了歌利亚的翅膀。

 

“该死的肯特！”达米安怒吼着，直接急红了眼。提姆还没来及阻止他就被他一脚踹翻在地，接着绿色的光芒闪烁起来——康纳和克拉克都无力地倒在了地上。

“你这个疯子，你居然真的用氪石出来对付克拉克！”杰森怒气冲冲地冲了上去，但被冲上来的乔一下子打飞。

“那个小氪星人怎么一点事都没有？”迪克扶起捂着胸口的杰森，他在头罩下气喘吁吁地问。

“氪星人不怕氪石只有一种解释了，”布鲁斯压低了嗓音，警惕地盯着达米安和乔。现在他们没有了超人和超级小子的压制，俨然变得所向披靡，“他吸收了过量的黄太阳光。”

“如……如果是这样的话……”克拉克挣扎着，抬起头勉强望着自己的儿子，“他会死的……”

 

“你说的没错，克拉克。”提姆在这短暂的时间内破解了系统，查到了这个半氪星人——乔纳森•奥•古的资料，“半氪星人的血统让他没办法控制过量的红太阳光，他可以变得很强大，寿命也会很短，也可以变成一个超级核弹。”

“切，真是恶心。”杰森冷冷地说。

“顺带一提，那只怪物也一样，”提姆回答道，“所以现在相当于有两枚大核弹在这里，随时可能爆炸。”

 

“哈哈哈——你还是这么优秀，提摩西。”

一声古怪的笑声从他们背后响起，这一切的罪魁祸首——雷霄•奥•古不知道什么时候就站在他们身后，提姆眯起了眼睛盯着他。

“但是知道了又能怎么办？你们不可能打败我的孩子们，”刺客联盟的首领，“达米安，乔，把他们都消灭掉，然后把提摩西带回来。”

“是的，外公。”乔乖巧地回答道，而达米安没有作声。  
“你怎么啦，达米安。”乔疑惑地看着他，现在超人和超级小子都在地上无法动弹，而蝙蝠侠对他来说不是威胁，然而，他却感觉达米安有些不对劲——

“乔，他们把你当成是一枚炸弹。”达米安突然开口，面罩下的双眼紧紧盯着这个白衣的氪星人。

“嗯……好像是这样的吧。”乔满不在乎地说，准备飞出去的时候却被达米安拉住了。

“乔，那个你称呼为母亲的人，从来没有丝毫地在乎过你。”达米安继续说着，“她只是把你当成一件武器，一件打败超人与蝙蝠侠的工具。”

“达米安……”乔疑惑地停了下来，但更多的是不解。

“我认识的乔不是一件武器，”达米安一字一句地说着，“他是和世界上所有男孩一样的普通小孩。

他喜欢养动物，喜欢喝汽水，会恶作剧一样地秀自己不用锻炼的身材，会仗着自己愚蠢的氪星基因疯狂吃垃圾食品，会在天空飞来飞去伪装云霄飞车的感觉。他或许是乔纳森•奥•古，但我只是他在内心深处，只是个堪萨斯小镇男孩的后代。”

“达米安？”乔试图让达米安松开手，别拽着自己的披风了，但是达米安没有。

“所以我要拯救你，乔。”  
说罢达米安攥紧了手中的氪石，狠狠地砸在了乔的头上。

 

“啊————妈妈，好痛！为什么会这么痛！”乔撕心裂肺地大喊着，但达米安骑在他的身上让他动弹不得。尖叫声并没有阻止达米安的行动，他反而一下比一下更狠地砸在乔的脑袋上。

“操？蝙蝠崽子你就算是反水也够狠的——”杰森和迪克跑过来的时候倒吸了一口冷气，而达米安也没停下手中的动作，一下一下拿着氪石狠狠地砸着乔。“你们光站着不如把口袋里的氪石全掏出来！”达米安大叫着。近距离氪石的连续攻击看来起了效果，乔的力量减弱了，而且在达米安的殴打下满头鲜血。

“呃……好，不过小D，我还真是害怕与你为敌。”迪克戏谑地望着他，倒光了自己和杰森的小袋子，一小堆氪石被陆陆续续放在倒下的乔的周围，杰森还拿出了红太阳光的手电筒。蝙蝠侠看着自己凶狠的儿子哀叹了一句这到底是像谁，虽然他谨记了自己“嘴炮永远没用万事都要靠揍”的原则，但一切还是推到塔利亚身上吧。他看着提姆扶起了康纳，两个氪星人远离了达米安那堆氪石力量开始逐渐恢复。

 

“把奥•古和他女儿拿下，我要他们人体实验的全部资料。”布鲁斯对他们说着，一大一小氪星人点了点头，塔利亚见势不妙望着他父亲那边逃过去。

“算了，让一切结束得更干脆一点吧。”奥•古瞥了一眼所有人，身影开始变得很不稳定，“反正该有的资料都已经有了。”奥•古把目光停留在提姆身上，提姆这时候终于懂得他之前把自己绑架的原因了；而布鲁斯立即明白在这里的奥•古不过是一个幻影。他皱着眉头想要向塔利亚扑过去，却被她躲开了。

与此同时，奥•古口中念叨了好几句所有人都听不懂的咒语。霎时间，乔不知道从哪来的力气，突然弹起来一拳打飞了骑在身上的达米安，紧接着自己飞了出去。乔呼应着奥•古的咒语也开始念叨着奇怪的话，他在空中开始无意识地爆发射线，而歌利亚也升到了空中，两个人的身子都变成了耀眼的金色——“不，他控制不住了！”克拉克大喊着，“我们要把他带离这个地方！他马上会爆炸的！不行，我要把他送上外太空——”

“你不许去！”布鲁斯突然暴躁地大喊着，“你给我别动！”

“可是布鲁斯，这孩子一旦爆炸，整个哥谭会——”

“由我来解决他——”布鲁斯破碎的面罩下的表情极其可怕，克拉克疑惑着，却还是停下了。他信任布鲁斯，但这时候不远处的达米安听到了。

“不！乔！你听我说，你还有意识！你可以控制得住！”达米安擦了擦流着血的嘴角，冲着天空大喊，“父亲，还有爸，我可以救他——我真的可以救他——”

“恐怕你真的救不了了，”塔利亚在远处笑着说，“再见了，我的孩子们，虽然我们只当了这么短暂时间的母子——”  
她露出了腰间的一个奇怪的腰带，布鲁斯一看便知道那是她的传送器。他抛出了钩枪，但被塔利亚的剑打掉了。布鲁斯咬了咬牙，难道这一切真的就要这么结束吗？

然而，塔利亚的腰带却突然自动脱落了下来。她自己也满脸惊愕，眼睁睁地看着传送器像是被人取下来一样，直直地抛了出去。  
“我的能力还是有点用吧，”提姆得意洋洋地说，“我要叫它TTK（The Telekinesis）……”

然而他意料之外的是，布鲁斯并没有扑上去摁倒塔利亚，反而是紧紧捏住了那个腰带。

“这是什么，布鲁斯？”克拉克仍然无法搞清楚他的行动——这样就可以救哥谭吗？不行，一旦这个男孩快要爆炸，我就还是要把他……就算牺牲我一个人……

 

“这是可以吸收爆炸的时空传送装置。”布鲁斯迅速把腰带缠在了自己腰上，克拉克立即明白了他想干什么，但下一秒——一个带着氪石戒指的拳头把他揍晕了。

“我……我不允许你……”即使完全没有站起来的力气，克拉克仍然死死拽着布鲁斯的披风，“你这么做会……”

 

“克拉克，”布鲁斯的声音通过通讯器传到了他的耳朵里，  
“我要救他，因为他是你的儿子，因为我爱你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这里，实际上的操作手法有三种  
> 1.大超把乔和歌利亚都送上太空，等他们爆炸（有足够时间的情况下）→乔+歌利亚 死  
> 2.大超把乔和歌利亚都送上太空，中途一起牺牲（时间不足情况下）→乔+歌利亚+超 死  
> 3.老爷吸收掉爆炸能量，拯救乔和歌利亚→蝙蝠侠 死*  
> *参考了明日双子的故事


	16. Chapter 16

“不——！！！”  
巨大的爆炸声震动着耳膜，而在一片刺眼夺目的白光之后，一切宛若烟雾一样消散了。乔迷迷糊糊地恢复了原状，掉到了地上，而歌利亚也掉落在了地上。达米安咬着下唇，疯了一样地跑上去紧紧抱住了乔。所有人都伤痕累累地倒在地上，除了蝙蝠侠。

 

“不……这……这不是真的，”克拉克捏紧了拳头，差点要控制不住自己的热视线，“布鲁斯他……布鲁斯他……”

“他回不来了，”被提姆铐起来的塔利亚冷冰冰地望着跪在地上的超人说着，“爆炸的力量足以让他迷失在其他时间线，你找不回他了——”

“是你——！”克拉克悲愤地抬起头，眼睛里完全发红了，“你害死了布鲁斯——”

“你想干什么？”迪克义无反顾地冲上来，“无论是蝙蝠侠还是布鲁斯都告诫过你，不能跨过那条线——”

“她——她……”克拉克通红的双眼终于渐渐冷却下来，取而代之的是大滴大滴的眼泪，“不……我不相信，我……我要会去找到他——”

无坚不摧的氪星之子，这一刻却无比脆弱，痛哭得像是个最普通的孩子——  
提姆也按奈不住，扑进了康纳的怀抱。而达米安也紧紧搂着劫后余生的乔，面罩下流下泪水。迪克擦着眼角，他不能流泪，哥谭还需要一个蝙蝠侠……

 

“啊啦，我是不是来错时间了——看着他们痛哭流涕的样子，我还真不忍心打断他们……”

“你没来错，迈克尔，我可不能让我的丈夫和孩子们为我担心。”

克拉克惊愕地猛然转过头，却被一双熟悉的手捧住了。他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，这是一个活生生的布鲁斯，虽然还穿着那身破破烂烂的蝙蝠装，虽然还伤痕累累甚至一瘸一拐，但他就在自己面前。克拉克无法抑制住自己的冲动一把上前紧紧抱住了他，泪水喷涌而出。  
布鲁斯头一次轻轻笑着，任由克拉克这样将他紧紧抱住。而这时候孩子们也都抬起头惊讶地望着布鲁斯。布鲁斯摆了摆手，小鸟们一拥而上，也紧紧地抱在了他的周围。

“呃……虽然你们很感人，但是我还是想介绍一下自己——”克拉克抬起头，一个穿着古怪的金色战甲的人漂浮在半空中，身后还有一个时空虫洞，“我的名字叫做——咳咳，金色先锋！是一个穿越时空的超级英雄哦——这家伙突然掉在我的婚礼上，把我的新娘都吓跑了*。不过我大人有大量，所以就把他送回来了哦。”

“哇……那真是，谢谢你了——”  
克拉克下意识地微笑着说着，然而布鲁斯的嘴角又耷拉下来：“别和他道谢，克拉克，这家伙会尾巴翘上天的。”

 

果不其然，下一秒金色先锋就飞到了天空足足绕了好几圈，一边飞着一边大喊着：“超人感谢我啦——！！耶——！！！”

“看吧。”布鲁斯眉毛一挑，无可奈何地说。

 

————

“我觉得我们应该建立一个英雄组织。”回家最舒服的就是可以使用浴室里的浴缸好好泡个澡，然后享受一次火辣的性爱，或者两者一起来。布鲁斯现在懒洋洋地裹着浴袍，躺在床上欣赏着自己的丈夫刚出浴的完美身材。

“好主意，这样就可以避免互相隐瞒真实身份了，”克拉克低头给了他一个吻，“还可以让其他英雄去轮班，然后我们就可以放个小假。”

“噢，超人居然有一副这么坏的心肠。”布鲁斯挑着眉，饶有兴趣地用手指在他胸口的软毛上打转，“从哪学来的？”

“抱歉，佩里实在是对我干了太多次了。”克拉克笑着，把自己的丈夫搂在怀里。

“那我是不是应该买星球日报，让他不要对我的丈夫这么可怕？”布鲁斯装出一副无辜的神情。

“别……千万别。”

“我开玩笑的，克拉克。我可是很享受你当小记者的时候，写蝙蝠侠有多帅气呢。”布鲁斯把他的耳朵凑近自己，轻轻咬着他的耳下垂，“总之呢……卡尔•艾尔，你得先来贿赂一下蝙蝠侠……”

 

“克拉克！！”卧室的门被猛然打开，克拉克和布鲁斯宛若触电一样快速分开，克拉克还用上超级速度捂好了腰间的浴巾。布鲁斯一脸不耐烦地抬起头，看着穿着红罗宾装束的提姆气呼呼地一脚把康纳踹到地下，“解释，他怎么是个克隆人？”

“呃……呃？！”克拉克一下子怂了，有一种想要戴上眼镜的冲动。他支支吾吾涨红了脸，看看提姆又看看布鲁斯。

“我知道。”布鲁斯白了他一眼。

“可是我不知道！而且他还是卢瑟的儿子！”提姆挥舞着小拳头地说着，“他也没告诉我，少年正义联盟的第一次夜巡就遇上了卢瑟，结果是他告诉我来龙去脉的！”

“提米，我可以解释——”康纳微弱的声音从提姆的脚下传来。

“解释什么？解释你是男男生子的产物？解释你另一个爸是秃头所以你以后会是个秃头？”提姆生气地又踩了他好几下，“你就这么瞒着我，还不告诉我你在培养液里长到八岁的！我和你上床反倒变成我诱拐未成年了是吧！”

“男男生子？”杰森又不知道从哪窜出来了，居然还赤裸着上半身就拿了一块窗帘凑活裹着，“靠，老头子你还是能有孙子的，就算达米安是个小基佬也不用怕！”

“杰森——”  
“哇迪克！你别裸奔啊！”提姆惊慌失措地捂住了眼睛，布鲁斯现在真的不想知道自己大儿子和二儿子搞在一起之后有多淫乱……真的不想知道……

 

“等等，提姆，你先听我说——康纳的事情我没告诉你我很抱歉，但是事实上……”唯一还有理性的克拉克想解释些什么，但这时候布鲁斯插进来了：  
“提姆，你刚才说‘少年正义联盟’是什么？”

“啊？是金色先锋告诉我们的呀，”提姆满不在乎地说着，“他说你们未来会有个英雄组织叫做‘正义联盟’，而我们也创立了少年正义联盟和少年泰坦。所以我现在和康纳，还有闪电侠家的那个脉冲成立了少年正义联盟，而达米安和乔创立了少年泰坦。”

“我可没打算一定要叫正义联盟，”布鲁斯嘴硬着。  
“布鲁斯，我觉得正义联盟挺好听的。”  
“闭嘴。”

“呃……总之，提姆，要不然等会你和我去一趟孤独城堡，我给你看一下我当时从实验室里找到的关于康纳的资料……？”  
“真的吗？”提姆这下眼睛发着光，“看来我可以比蝙蝠侠先一步……”

“我去过了。”  
“噢真没劲。”提姆怨念地看着布鲁斯。

而这时候在提姆脚底下的康纳微弱地传出来一句：“提米，如果我秃了你还会在我身边对吗？就像是你秃了我也不离不弃一样？”

提姆默默地挪开了脚，翻了个白眼：“不会，我才不要一个秃子。”

“卧槽迪克你还裸着呢你别冲出去！你想剃康纳的头发也等会！！”  
杰森像橄榄球运动员一样硬生生地扑倒了企图裸奔剃康纳头的迪克，而康纳也看到他手中的氪石刀惨叫了一声就从窗户飞出去了。

布鲁斯头疼地看着一群儿子乱糟糟的样子，刚想大吼现在滚出我的房间，就看着卡珊嚣张地牵着史蒂芬妮撞飞了刚爬起来的迪克，跑进了屋子里。  
“布鲁斯，我和卡珊结婚了！”史蒂芬妮明晃晃的钻石戒指闪得让布鲁斯更头疼了。

“史蒂芬妮？！你——你什么时候变成蕾丝边的？”提姆看起来完全不知道发生了什么。

“哼，在你和你的小氪星男友逍遥的时候，我终于明白我的真爱就在身边了。”史蒂芬妮高傲地扭着头，“而且你还是个秃子，你只能再找个秃子！”

“我不是！”提姆抓狂地揉着自己的制服头罩，然而那下面他的头发仅仅长出了短短的茬——这时候他终于想起来，冤有头债有主，这一切就是……

“杰森！！”提姆发疯地扑向半裸的杰森，“我要把你的头发全剃光！”

“靠！迪克？快拉住他。”  
“抱歉啊小翅膀，这件事我站提米。”迪克露着鸟站在一边，毫无心理压力地刷着推特，闪电小子和神奇女孩正呼叫夜翼一起办个小聚会。

 

“怎么办，布鲁斯……”克拉克一脸惆怅地看着这群再次搅在一起的熊孩子，“要不然我先把提姆和杰森拉开，然后再把康纳找回来……？”

而布鲁斯已经在发怒的边缘了，他捏拳头捏得吱吱作响，扫视了一圈乱成一锅粥的罗宾鸟们，正准备用中气十足的声音喊出那句话——

 

“父亲！”达米安突然越过所有人，大摇大摆地走进他们房间里了。他用单纯的绿眼睛望着布鲁斯，恭恭敬敬地站着，这让布鲁斯暂时消了火气，清了清嗓子：“什么事，达米安。”

“乔和歌利亚玩的时候又把泰坦塔给撞坏了，”达米安掏出一张账单，布鲁斯很怀疑所谓的“撞坏了”是什么程度，“不贵，也就500万美金，您签一下吧。”

 

布鲁斯•韦恩捏碎了达米安递过来的那支笔，以蝙蝠侠的怒火大喊着：  
“滚出我的房间——！！！！！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *JLA的梗，金色先锋和未婚妻结婚才导致了瞭望塔的毁灭


End file.
